Vincent Family Drabbles
by SailorMarble14
Summary: We all know the Purple Guy called Vincent. But, what's his life like outside Freddy Fazbear's. Here is a series of drabbles featuring his wife, his kids, and his brother the Phone Guy. This Chap: Gary hears the story that his friend Calem has a relationship with one of the 5 missing children.
1. Chapter 1

Vincent Family Drabbles Chap 1

 **Well here it is! This was the story I told you I was going to do as a sequel to _Not Alone,_ but I changed it and made it as another drabble for Vincent's family. **

**So these drabbles here, well mostly focus on Vincent/Purple Guy, his wife, Scott/Phone Guy, Gary (the big brother), Alex (FNAF4 child), and their friends. The other guards will appear as well, but they are minor characters not main like the Night Guard story I have called _Night Guard Randomness._**

 **I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except Briana and the Teacher.**

First Day of School Shocker

It was a calm and peaceful night in the neighborhood, and almost 2 months of being adopted, it's almost time for one main thing, the first day of school for Alex and Gary. Alex was going to start kindergarten, while Gary will be starting 5th grade. However the brothers had their views about tomorrow, Alex was excited, but Gary was not.

"First day of school! First day of school!" Alex cheered over and over again by jumping on Gary's bed. Gary was trying to read something, but got annoyed with his little brother's non-stop jumping, all day.

"Alex, will you please knock it off! I'm trying to read!" Gary yelled, despite the two making up and being close friends, Gary was still a tad bit annoyed with Alex's childish behavior.

"Sorry." Alex said as he stopped jumping and sat next to his brother. "I'm so excited! I'm going to be a Kindergartner!" Alex cheered.

Gary gave a small smile to his little brother. He never saw a kid that excited for kindergarten before, most kids would be nervous or scared of going, but Alex, he was just excited to start his year.

Just then at the door was their adopted parents Vincent and Briana. Vincent was a close friend of Alex, and after the incident that got Alex bitten by Fredbear, Vincent and his wife decided to adopt the boys as their sons. Not only that the brothers also got themselves a little sister named Victoria, who was already asleep in her crib.

"Hey. You excited tomorrow?" Vincent asked. Alex ran, and Vincent held his arms out to give his youngest son, and best friend a hug.

"You bet I am!" Alex cheered. Briana smiled seeing her youngest son being happy, she then looked over to Gary and sat next to him.

"Gary you excited?" Briana asked. Gary looked at his mom and gave a shrug.

Vincent then handed Alex to his wife. "Come on Gary, your starting 5th grade tomorrow. Your final year of elementary school!" Vincent said to try to make Gary smile and excited for his first day back.

"I know." Gary replied looking down as he closed his book.

"So why aren't you excited?" Vincent asked.

"Its just another school year. No big deal." Gary said as he went to bed. Vincent smiled and hugged his son.

"Well lights out you two." Vincent said as he took Alex back. "You need sleep for tomorrow."

Alex yawned and his dad knew he was right. "Ok. Night big brother." Alex said as Vincent closed the door to Gary's room, so he can sleep.

"Night bro." Gary replied. He then shut off his lights, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Alex was already tucked in, and still not that tired to go to bed. "Daddy. How was the first day of school like for you?" Alex asked. He hoped a small story from his parents would keep him relaxed.

"It was nice. Been a long time since then." Vincent said as he remembered his first day of school. Alex smiles and then gave out a yawn. Vincent smiles and kisses Alex's forehead.

"Night mommy. Night daddy." Alex said as his eyes started to droop.

"Night sweetie." Briana said as she shut off Alex's light and closed the door.

The next morning the brothers had breakfast, and were now getting ready for school. Alex was already dressed, wearing his favorite black shirt with two white stripes, blue jeans, and brown sneakers, all he was doing was just waiting for Gary to get ready so the two can walk together.

"Yay! It's the first day of school!" Alex cheered. Gary was just finishing tying his shoes. Alex went to his brother and kneeled down to his level. "Are you excited Gary?" Alex asked. Gary looked up at his little brother and gave a small smile.

"Yeah." Gary said as he looked back down, and finished tying his shoes.

Alex frowned. "You don't sound excited." He said.

Gary stood up and grabbed his black backpack. "Its just the first day of school." He said. Alex sighed knowing he was right, Gary's been to school much longer then he has, so he knew what his big brother meant. Gary smiled and ruffled Alex's hair to cheer him up. "Come on we have to get going." Gary then left his room, with Alex following behind.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Alex yelled after catching up to his brother, and going outside to start school.

"Wait!" Vincent yelled. Alex and Gary stopped, and turned too see Briana holding a paper bag, and a small blue lunch box with Fredbear on it.

"Your lunch." Briana said. The brothers then forgot, how were they supposed to go to school and not have a lunch. The brother then ran back and got their lunch, but before they can leave they needed to do one quick thing. "And a good bye kiss."

Alex hugs his mom and gave her a hug, and Gary did the same. Vincent hugged both his boys, and the brothers were really off to school.

"Bye!" Alex yelled to his parents.

"Bye." Vincent and Briana said waving to their sons.

Alex and Gary finally made it to school, and Gary stood in front of the gate where the Kindergarten classrooms were. Alex gave a small smile seeing so many kids around his age having fun.

"Hey Gary!" A young boy wearing a red shirt called out. The brothers turned around and saw three young boys around Gary's age.

They were Calem, Lucas, and Joey, the three along with Gary always loved to bully Alex, but after Alex's incident the three also reformed and started to be friends with Alex. They still pick on him, but at something Alex could manage.

"Hey guys!" Gary called out. His friends walked over to the brothers.

"Hey Alex." Lucas, a young boy with a blue shirt said ruffling Alex's hair.

"Hey." Alex said in a low voice. Even though Gary and his friends reformed, it felt weird that they are being nice to him.

"Well come on we have to get to class." Joey said putting his arm around Gary.

"Right. See you Alex, have fun." Gary said as he and his friends walked off.

"Bye!" Alex waved as he walked to his classroom by himself. Alex took some deep breaths, as he looked around, and smiled when he saw his friend Amber coming towards him with a hug.

"Hi Alex!" Amber, a young girl with orange hair in pigtails, green eyes, an orange shirt, and a red skirt said coming over.

"Hi Amber." Alex said as he blushed by the action Amber gave him just now.

"Are you excited!?" Amber asked. Alex nodded. With a smile Amber took Alex's hand and lets him sit next to her and her friends.

Meanwhile in Gary's classroom, the other 5th graders are messing around before the teacher could show up. Just then Joey, the friend in the green shirt, had an idea.

"You know since this is our 5th grade year lets make the most of it." Joey then grabbed a slingshot and a tennis ball, and launches it at the nerds, hitting on of them in the head.

"Hey!" The nerd yelled.

"Let me try!" Gary said. Joey handed the slingshot to Gary, and the later shot a paper ball at another nerd.

"Hey quit it!" The other nerd yelled back, making Gary and his friends' laugh. The whole class still acted out, until the teacher came in. When he came Gary and his friends acted innocent, while everyone stood their shocked.

The teacher looked around his 50's, though it was turning grey he had dark blue, almost black hair, and purple eyes. He wore glasses, blue professional attire with a black tie, and black dress shoes.

"Ok class summer is over. Its time to go back to work." He said. The class awed as they sat down at their tables. The teacher went up to the write bored and started to write his name. "My name is Mr. Peter, now incase you want to know my why I'll be using my first name then my last is because I'm related to one of you here." He explained.

The class looks up and started talking being shocked on who their new teacher is related too. "Alright class, stop talking." Mr. Peter said. The class stopped and looked at him.

Mr. Peter then grabbed a stack of paper and started handing it out to the students. "Now there will be a reading assignment for the rest of the year where every 2 months you have to read a book and do an essay of the book." He explained.

Gary raised his hand, "Can it be any book we want?" Gary asked.

"As long as it's a chapter book." Mr. Peter replied. After all the papers were passed, Mr. Peter then went to the board, when he turned on the smart board showed a picture that was supposed to scare him, but it just made him jump a bit.

Gary and his friends smirked when they saw their teacher remove the picture. "Best year ever." Calem whispered.

"Yeah." Gary replied.

"Ok let's get back to work starting now." Mr. Peter then showed a bunch of notes, making the class, except the nerds, mouth drop. After a few seconds everyone started writing his or her notes.

As Gary and his friends were writing notes, Gary started to draw some pictures on it. His friends did the same as well.

After notes, the teacher gave them their books they need to take home, so that they can do their homework assignments.

"I'm going to loose it." Gary groaned as he put the books in his backpack.

"Me too." Joey replied doing the same.

Later during lunch and recess, Gary and his friends were just hanging around in the corner as they saw Alex having fun with his friends on the Kindergarten Playground.

Gary smiled seeing his little brother having fun with his friends. Calem went next to him by putting an arm around his shoulder. "Well your brother is having fun, all we got was slammed with a ton of work on the first day." Calem said.

"I know." Gary groaned, not wanting to be reminded of the work they received.

Lucas sighed and went to his two friends. "Come on guys it won't be so bad." Lucas said.

"How?" Joey asked going to Lucas.

"Well." Lucas stopped knowing he was right. There was no way their day in school will be worse, but he wanted to keep his friends positive. "It just won't be that's all."

Gary and his friends just sighed until it was time to go back to class. When they were back in class, the teacher gave them a long lecture, which bored the class. Once done with a lecture and more lessons, it was finally time to go home.

"Gary!" Alex said running over to Gary, along with a young boy named Ethan going over to his big brother Joey.

"Hey little bro." Joey said hugging his little brother back.

After hugging Gary let go of Alex. "Are we ready to go home?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Bye guys!" Gary said waving as he and his friends went their ways to go home. During the walk home Gary still had thoughts about his teacher saying he had a secret, and that if he is related to someone in his class, who?

"You ok Gary?" Alex asked snapping his older brother out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Gary replied.

"Are you sure? You didn't have a bad day didn't you?" Alex asked again. Gary just shook his head.

"Not at all." Gary said.

The two brothers got home, and were greeted by their parents. "How was school?" Briana asked hugging her sons.

"It was great! I met my old friends, and made new ones!" Alex cheered showing that his day of school wasn't bad.

"Mine was normal." Gary replied.

Vincent came from the kitchen, and smiled. "Hey boys." He said.

"Daddy!" Alex yelled running to his dad and giving him a hug. As Vincent hugged his son, he saw Gary look a bit sad.

"How was school?" Vincent asked to Gary.

Gary looked up. "It was fine." Gary said.

"Anything happen?" Vincent asked feeling that something happened to his son.

"Not really." Gary said giving a small smile. Vincent smiled back thinking Gary was just tired from a long day back from school.

Gary and Alex relaxed by doing their homework, and having a snack their mom left for them. As Gary did his homework he was quiet the whole time, even at dinner.

After dinner, everyone was watching TV, until the doorbell rang. Vincent stood up and went to the door and opened seeing it was Mr. Peter at the door.

"Oh hi. Is Gary here?" He asked. Gary heard who it was and went to the door. He then pulled out the book Gary was reading the night before. "This is yours right?"

Gary smiled and nodded and gets his book back. "I'm glad, you're reading a good classic right there." He said.

Gary smiled and went back to watch TV. Somehow Vincent saw something familiar with Mr. Peter. "Excuse me for saying this, but have we met before?" Vincent asked.

Mr. Peter just gave smile, and shrugged. "Not sure." He said. He then saw the rest of Vincent's family all watching TV and enjoying themselves. "Good family you have."

"Thanks. Won't you come in." Vincent replied. Mr. Peter nodded and walked in.

"Honey this is Gary's teacher Mr. Peter." Vincent said. Briana stood up and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Briana." Briana said introducing herself.

"Pleasure." Mr. Peter replied. He smiled seeing Vincent's family. "I used to have a family, a wife, two kids, sons to be specific." He explained.

"Really?" Briana asked.

"Yeah I haven't seen them in 25 years, I made a stupid mistake and I left them, my youngest was 3 at the time." Mr. Peter explained.

"Do you remember them?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. In fact I have a picture of them." Mr. Peter replied pulling out the picture and showed it to Briana, Alex and Gary.

Alex smiled seeing one of the sons look familiar to him. "Hey one of your sons looks like daddy." Alex said.

Vincent's eyes widen realizing who Gary's teacher was.

"Gary you're going to be the only one to know this." Mr. Peter said. "But my full name is Peter Vine," he then faced Vincent, "and I'm your dad's dad."

Gary, Briana, and Alex were shocked, but not as shocked as Vincent was. I mean like Peter said he never seen his dad since he was 3. Vincent tear up just happy too see his dad. "D-dad." Vincent said.

"Yes son, its me." Peter said.

"Dad!" Vincent ran up to his dad and hugged him. Peter hugged him back. Briana smiled seeing his father and son moment. Just then she felt Alex tug on her dress.

"Does that mean we have a grandpa now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. You do." Briana said giving a smile.

"I missed you." Vincent said as he tears up hugging his dad.

"I missed you too." Peter said hugging his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent Family Drabbles Chap. 2

 **Hey guys. I have another chapter for you guys.**

 **So I haven't worked on anything in a while mainly due to lots of things going on last week. I decided to work on stories this week because I feel like I should post something. So here it is!**

 **Thanks to my friend AnimeToonz19 for helping me on this. Also if you have ideas let me know!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for nothing else to talk about.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the story, Briana, and Peter**

Scott knows the Truth

Is was a nice weekend after the first week of school, and Vincent decided it was best to call his brother Scott, the Phone Guy. As Vincent was one the phone, Alex and Gary were playing with their baby sister, Victoria.

"Okay. See you soon. Bye." Vincent said as he hung up the phone. He then sighed and smiled. Over the phone he told Scott he had news to tell him, but didn't explain what the news was.

Since school started Gary's teacher was his grandfather, Vincent's and Scott's dad. So Vincent thought it would be best to tell Scott about him, and hoped Scott would be happy as he is.

"What is it daddy?" Alex asked going up to his dad.

"Well I'm going to tell Scott the news." Vincent replied as he put the phone down.

"What news?" Gary asked as he was feeding Victoria.

"About my dad." Vincent replied to his eldest question. "I want to tell your uncle face to face."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Well since I met him again I need to tell him." Vincent replied to his youngest son, ruffling his hair. Alex giggled at his dad's action.

"He doesn't know about Grandpa yet?" Gary asked.

Vincent shook his head. "Last time he met him he was 5-years old." Vincent explained.

An hour later, someone was knocking on the door. "I'll get it!" Briana, Vincent's wife called out running to the door. She checked who it was, and smiled when she saw her brother-in-law, Scott. Briana opened the door and smiled. "Hey Scott." She said.

"Hey." Scott replied. The in-laws smile and hug each other. Vincent came by and smiled. Scott saw him and he and Briana let go. "Hi little brother." He said going to his baby brother.

"Hey big bro." Vincent said hugging his big brother. Alex and Gary come downstairs and smile seeing their uncle.

"Uncle Scott!" Alex and Gary yelled running to their uncle. Scott saw them, and hugged them back. Scott met his two nephews just a few weeks ago, and he's already getting a liking to them.

As Scott was done hugging he and his brother walked to the couch to chat. "So Vincent what was the news you had to tell me?" He asked.

Vincent took a few deep breaths, and smiled. "I found dad." Vincent said.

Scott sat their shocked hearing what he just said. He didn't want to believe it, he thought this was a dream, but it was not. "Y-You're serious?" Scott asked.

Vincent smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Isn't this great?" He yelled.

Scott then stood up with a face of disbelief. His own father was here, alive, and met Vincent. Scott remembered his dad, but how did Vincent, he was only 3 at the time.

After standing there for a while Alex got worried for his uncle. "Uncle Scott. Are you okay?" He asked.

You would think Scott would be happy or at least shocked about this, but Scott gave a different answer. Scott glared, and clenched his fist tight. "Not him. Not him!" Scott yelled.

Alex scooted back holding on to Gary, as the later took him to his room since he knows this will get dramatic. Vincent looked a bit shocked at his brother, so he decided to reach out to him.

"Scott what's wrong?" Vincent asked.

Scott quickly looked at him with the deep glare in his eyes. Vincent knew Scott was pissed, but he only saw Scott like this when Vincent was hurt, or if someone he knew and/or loved was hurt. "Why didn't you tell me that creep came back?!" He yelled asking his brother for answers.

Vincent stood their shocked, he knew Scott yelled at him before, but not like this. "I just told you." Vincent said. "I met him this week." He tried to reach for his brother's hand, but Scott replied by smacking it away.

"Why is he here!?" Scott asked again getting more upset by each question Vincent answered. Scott was so upset he started tearing up.

"He's Gary's teacher." Vincent said. "He came by and apologized. He also explained why he left us Scott." Vincent was about to explain, but Scott yelled back at him.

"That's no excuse for leaving us behind all these years!" Scott yelled angrily.

Vincent put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Scott calm down." Scott just pushed the hand off.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Scott yelled again. "I hate that guy! That will never change!" Scott then opened the door and started to head out. Vincent followed his older brother.

"Scott! Wait!" Vincent yelled trying to catch up to Scott, who was already in his car. He then drove off with tears in his eyes. Vincent stood their seeing his brother drive off, and frowned seeing he failed to do anything.

Briana then came out to see what happened between her husband and her brother. She gave him a hug for comfort. "What happened?" She asked.

"Scott got angry." Vincent replied as he walked back into the house.

"How bad was it?" Briana asked again following her husband.

"To the point were he drove off and yelled in my face." Vincent replied again. Briana smiled and hugged her husband again, which made him smile. He then sighed, "I wish I could make him understand."

Alex and Gary came down and checked up on their dad. They saw the whole thing from Gary's window, and wanted to see what happened. "Daddy? Where did Uncle Scott go?" Alex asked.

Vincent had to think about this, and not tell the boys he and his brother got into a fight. However, by the looks on their faces Vincent knew the boys saw everything. "He just left too cool down." He said.

"Why?" Gary asked. Vincent sighed and explained what happened. Gary and Alex looked at each other and felt sad for their dad and uncle.

A bit later Briana and the boys were getting ready for dinner. Alex and Gary still felt sad about what happened, and haven't talked with their dad since Scott left. Vincent was trying his best to call Scott back in hopes to reason with him, but no reply. Vincent knew Scott does not want to talk about it, but he just wanted to know if Scott was okay.

Vincent sighed after calling Scott the 10th time. He turned around and saw his sons looking at him. He gave a smile and went to his sons, each ruffling their heads. "H-Hey your Uncle Scott is fine. Just help mom with dinner and I'll be right there." Vincent said speaking for the first time to his sons, since his uncle left.

Alex and Gary looked at their dad, who was giving them a small smile. "Are you sure daddy?" Alex asked his father.

"Yeah, so just help mom, and I'll be right there." Vincent said. "I'll come by in a bit."

Alex and Gary look at each other, and decided to listen to their dad and helped with their mom with dinner. Vincent sighed, and went back to calling his brother. After another 10 calls, Vincent decided to leave a message.

"Scott. Please pick up the phone. We need to talk." Vincent said before he hanged up.

"Any luck?" Briana asked going to her husband. Vincent shook his head. Briana frowned, and went back to the kitchen. Vincent then turned around, and saw Alex putting plates on the table, and smiled knowing he has an idea.

Vincent then started to call his brother. "Scott! You need to come over its an emergency! Alex is getting sick!" Vincent yelled and hanged up. After a few seconds he then called one more person.

"Hey dad. Want to join us for dinner?" Vincent asked.

A while later, Scott came rushing in, Vincent already told his family his plan, and they are just in another room just incase Scott gets mad again.

"Where's Alex?! Is he okay? How bad is it?" Scott asked being worried for his nephew.

Vincent smiled seeing his plan worked. "He's fine. Briana is caring for him." Scott sighed seeing Alex is okay. "However, someone will be here to help."

"Who?" Scott asked. Right on que Vincent turned Scott around, and showed him his father who he hasn't seen since he was 5.

Peter smiled when he saw Scott, he saw nothing was different about him, except that he got older. "I haven't seen you when you were 5-years old." Peter said.

Scott was shocked seeing his father, and glared seeing this was all a trap by Vincent to get him to see his father. Scott glared seeing his dad again. To prevent Scott from doing anything stupid, Vincent held on to his hand.

"Let me go Vincent." Scott said no bothering to look at his brother.

"No. Listen to what dad has to say." Vincent said. He's trying to stay as calm as possible in hopes to reason with his brother.

"Why should I?!" Scott yelled turning around facing his brother with tears in his eyes.

"Scott." Peter said making Scott face him. "Let me explain." Scott just glared at his father. "I made some mistakes when I was raising you and Vincent. I tried to come back, but I felt like I wasn't ready." Peter explained.

Scott still didn't take it. "That's no excuse for ditching us all these years! You were never there for us!" Scott yelled.

"I'm sorry." That's the only word he could say, seeing Scott is very upset. Scott just looked away.

"Scott please. Forgive him." Vincent begged.

"Give me one good reason I should?" Scott asked facing his brother with a glare. Vincent wanted to give out good points about his dad, but nothing came to mind.

"Scott." Peter said walking closer to his sons. "Please forgive me."

"No!" Scott yelled. "You abandoned me and Vincent when we were very little and you expect me to forgive you just like that?! Well forget it! I don't want anything to do with you!" Scott yelled. He then tried to walk away, only for Vincent to hold on to his hand tighter. Scott glared and struggled to let go from his brother's grasp.

"Scott! Listen to us!" Vincent yelled back.

"I told you I'm not forgiving him. Just let me go!" Scott yelled still trying to get away from his brother.

"No!" Vincent yelled. This pushed Scott to his point, and with that Scott pushed Vincent off him, and walked out the door.

Peter ran after his son, and grabbed Scott's hand to stop him. Scott's temper rise as his father did that. "Get your hands off me!" Scott snapped.

"Scott your mother told me what you and your brother went through." Peter said. Scott clamed down, but still kept the glare. His dad knew what crap he and Vincent went through, this made him calm due to the look at his face, but was still upset at his father.

"Sorry doesn't excuse child abandonment, bud!" Scott yelled again.

"Scott calm down." Peter said.

"Make me!" Scott yelled trying to pull away from his dad.

"Scott I'm so sorry I left you and your brother. It was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life." Peter said. "I left because I made a mistake that I would regret, but I regret leaving you, your brother, and mom the worse thing ever."

Scott still glared, but calmed down. Peter smiled and hugged Scott. Scott was shocked by the act, due to it being a long time since his father hugged him. "I love you Scott. And I miss you." Peter admitted to Scott.

Scott started to tear up, and realized he misses his father. He then cried and hugged his father back. "Dad I'm sorry." Scott cried. Scott just cried 'I'm Sorry' over and over again as he hugged his father.

"I forgive you." Peter said rubbing Scott's back.

A bit later, Scott was asleep after wasting a lot of energy crying, and was now getting comfort from his little brother.

Peter then came over to Vincent and sat next to him. "Scott did a good job taking care of you." Peter said.

Vincent smiled and agreed with his father. "Thanks dad. I'm sorry he was so cross with you." Vincent said.

Peter gave a chuckle. "I expected it from both of you, but I see you took it pretty well." He said ruffling Vincent's hair.

Vincent giggled at his dad ruffling his hair. "Thanks." Vincent said.

"Your welcome." Peter replied with a smile. Just then Scott started to wake up.

"Hey bro." Vincent said seeing his older brother woke up.

"Hey." Scott replied slowly getting up.

"Feeling better?" Vincent asked. Scott replied by nodding slowly. Vincent gave a smile and hugged his brother.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Scott said.

"Its okay nothing hurt or broken." Vincent replied hugging his brother tighter.

"Good. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you." Scott said. The two brothers hug along with their dad smiling at his two boys.

"And dad." Scott started.

"Yes." Peter replied.

"I know I said this a bunch of times already, but I'm sorry." Scott said.

Peter smiled and hugged his son. "I forgive you." He said. "And I love you," as he said that he put his arm around Vincent. "Both of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent's Family Drabbles Chap. 3

 **Well here is another story I have up for you guys this Thanksgiving or Black Friday (depending where you are in the world)**

 **So with all the RP's I did they were mostly for this story, and I have LOTS and LOTS of ideas. The ideas I have are with Gary and his friends, Alex and his friends, and even some Vincent bonding time. So with all that you'll be seeing lots of this story being updated depending how I feel.**

 **Also this chapter has music, so the songs you have to look up while reading this is**

 ** _A Brother's Sorrow by Adem Hoek (When Gary is playing the guitar)_**

 **and**

 ** _Kiss the Rain by Yiruma (When Vincent plays the piano)_**

 **I have the links to the song on the DA page of this story**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or the songs in this chapter just the story**

Gary's Guitar

It was midnight, Vincent was off, and everyone in his family was asleep. However, their peaceful sleep was to be interrupted by someone playing their guitar outside. Vincent woke up hearing the guitar, though the sound was loud and rowdy it was calm and peaceful, but Vincent still wanted to know who was playing this beautiful music.

"What is that?" Vincent asked getting up and going to the window.

"I don't know." Briana replied still in bed smiling. "But, it's peaceful."

Vincent sighed and smiled agreeing with his wife. "Yeah it is." Vincent looked through the window too see who it was, but saw no one. What he didn't know the guitar player was on top of his roof. "Where is that coming from?" Vincent asked looking around.

Vincent then heard crying from his baby girl Victoria, and ran to her room. The music woke her up from her sleep, which also caused the guitar player to stop playing. Once Vincent got to his daughter's room he picked her up, and tried to calm her down.

The noise didn't just wake up Victoria, Vincent, or his wife. It also woke up Alex as well. "What's going on?" Alex asked tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Alex? What are you doing up?" Vincent asked trying to comfort him daughter.

"Vicky and the music woke me up." Alex said as his continued to open and close his eyes.

"It did?" Vincent asked.

Alex yawned. "Yeah." He replied. After a couple minutes Victoria finally calmed down, and went to sleep. Alex sat next to his father and yawned.

"Well Victoria is calm now." Vincent said rocking his daughter a bit more.

Alex smiled and walked back to his room. "Night daddy." He called out.

"Night son." Vincent replied. He then put Victoria in her crib, and smiled. "Sleep tight my little angel." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The next morning the family was still a bit tired, except for Gary who came down to eat breakfast with the family. "Morning guys." Gary said.

"Morning." Everyone said tiredly. Everyone was silent when eating breakfast, until Vincent decided to break the silence.

"So Gary? Did you hear anyone playing the guitar last night?" Vincent asked.

Gary almost spit out his drink, but swallowed it in the wrong pipe. "What did you all here?" He asked nervously after coughing.

"A guitar" Vincent, Briana, and Alex said at the same time.

"R-Really?" Gary replied nervously.

"Yeah. And it kept Vicky up as well." Alex said after having a spoonful of cereal.

Vincent smiled and put down the cup of coffee he was drinking. "But hey it's the weekend, so some of us could catch up on a bit of sleep." Vincent said. The family smiled and agreed to it, except for Gary.

As everyone was taking a nap, Gary snuck out the house holding a large bag. He then went to the park, and opened up his bag showing a white guitar with a black paw print. He went under a tree and started to play some scales before he could practice a song.

Meanwhile, Scott was taking a nice walk saw his nephew playing his guitar he smiled and walked over to him. "Hey kiddo." Scott said.

Gary turned around and smiled seeing his uncle. "Hey Uncle Scott." He said with a smile.

Scott went and sat next to him. "What are you up to?" He asked. Gary smiled and showed his uncle his guitar. "Where did you get that?" Scott asked.

"It used to belong to my biological father. He gave it to me on my 5th birthday." Gary explained. Scott knew Vincent adopted Gary and Alex, and it was nice to hear about Gary's past before Vincent took him in, it would be best so they can know about the brothers and how to care for them.

"Really." Scott replied.

"Yeah. When he was still around I played songs, but when Alex was born and he left us I stopped. I started getting back into it after I was adopted, and between now and before I was adopted I wrote my own songs." Gary explained.

Scott smiled hearing that story for his nephew. It was nice to know more about Gary, since all he knew from his past was being a bully who scared and tormented kids especially Alex.

"I played a lot at night." Gary continued. "But my family hasn't been getting any sleep." He explained as he looked down seeing his family tired this morning.

Scott frowned seeing his oldest nephew, but he had to ask why he practiced at that time. "Why do you practice at night?"

"Its calming and quiet. It makes me think and play more." Gary explained. He then wanted to change this mood into letting his Uncle hear him play. "Want to hear me play?" Gary asked.

Scott smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"Okay. Here is a song I wrote just for Alex." Gary said as he smiled and played a song and even sang it. Scott listened and smiled hearing his nephew play. He was really good for his age.

Once the song was over Gary smiled and so did Scott. "That was wonderful." Scott said smiling.

"Thanks!" Gary said. He then looked at his guitar. "Music is my dream. I plan to be in a band or work at a music place."

"That's a good goal." Scott said hearing Gary's goal for the future.

"Yeah." Gary laughed as he put his guitar away. But frowned knowing he still didn't know what to do. Play music, or work with music. "But I'm not sure if I should play or work with music?"

Scott put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll know, and either one will be fine." Scott said giving a hug.

Gary smiled and hugged his uncle back. "Thanks Uncle." Gary said.

"Anytime kiddo." Scott replied. Gary then grabs his bags and waved goodbye to his uncle as he ran off back home. When he got home he had to secretly get to his room before his parents can notice he left the house. Once Gary got to his room he sighed in relief.

"Made it." Gary said.

"Hi Gary." Alex said sitting on Gary's bed. Gary turned around and yelled in surprise seeing his little brother in his room. Alex smiled and then saw Gary's bag that held his guitar. "What are you hiding?" Alex asked.

"N-Nothing." Gary said holding his bag tight.

"Come on let me see." Alex said getting close to his brother, so he can see the bag.

"No!" Gary yelled holding Alex back.

"Please?" Alex begged. To make Gary said yes he decided to give Gary puppy dog eyes, and it worked.

"Fine." Gary sighed. Alex smiled as he saw Gary take out his guitar. "This is the guitar you've been hearing all night."

Alex smiled seeing the guitar. "That was you?" He asked. Gary nodded. "Awesome!" Alex cheered. Gary smiled seeing his brother happy. "Play me a song." Alex said.

Gary smiled and nodded. "Sure." Gary replied. "I made this just for you Alex." He said.

Alex smiled hearing Gary made a song just for him. "For me?" He asked smiling.

Gary smiled and then played his song for Alex, and Alex smiled hearing his big brother play. As Gary played he didn't know two things. One, Alex fell asleep on his lap, and two, his parents were listening to him play.

Once Gary was done playing he smiled and put down his guitar so he can carry Alex to his room, so he can sleep. "Sleep tight little bro." He said. Once Gary left the room, his parents greeted him. "Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" He asked.

"We just want to talk to you." Briana said.

"About what?" Gary asked about to walk downstairs.

"Your love of music." Briana replied. Gary stopped and turned around facing his parents.

"How did you know that?" Gary asked.

"We heard you play." Vincent said.

"You did?" Gary replied. He was now worried if his parents where going to scold him for playing at night.

"Yes." Vincent replied. Here is comes what Vincent is going to say to his son. "You sounded great."

Gary was surprised his dad said that he thought he would get upset and forbid him to play guitar, but his parents loved it. "Wow. Thanks dad." Gary said surprised.

"Your welcome." Vincent said with a smile. Gary smiled back at his parents. His mother then looked at him.

"Can we hear you play?" Briana asked. Gary smiled and nodded. Gary went to grab his guitar, and play the same song he played to Scott earlier today. After Gary was done playing he heard noise from Victoria's room, he quickly ran in and saw her smiling, loving her brother's music.

"I think Victoria loves her big brother's music." Vincent said coming to his son.

"I think it relaxes her." Briana said. Gary smiled seeing his sister smile. With all this music, Vincent smiled and put his hand on Gary's shoulder.

"Gary can I show you something?" Vincent asked.

"Sure what is it?" Gary asked replying to his dad's request.

"Follow me." Vincent said. He took Gary to a room, and as he turned on the light Gary saw a black piano.

"A piano?" Gary asked.

"It was my grandfather's piano." Vincent said going to it. He felt the keys on the piano.

"How long have you had this?" Gary asked looking at the piano.

"When I was little." Vincent replied.

"Cool." Gary said. He then saw his dad sat down next to the piano.

"Since I heard you plat the guitar. I'm going to let you hear me play on the piano." Vincent said. Gary smiled and sat down on a chair listening to his father play on the piano. Not only that he even sang as he played. Gary listened to the song with amazement his eyes tear up remembering the moment his dad got him his guitar.

Gary was out of his thoughts when Vincent stopped playing. "So what did you think?" Vincent asked.

"It was amazing." Gary said smiling.

Vincent smiled back. "Thank you." Vincent replied.

"Why show me this now?" Gary asked.

"I just thought it was the perfect time. I mean you play guitar, and I play piano." Vincent explained. He then walked towards his son and hugged him. "And I know your going to be a great music player someday."

Gary smiled. "Thanks dad." He said.

"Your welcome." Vincent replied. After the two had a son-father bond Gary went to his room and put his guitar away.

"I never knew you had a thing for music." Gary said as he put his guitar away.

"Same here with you." Vincent replied.

Gary smiled and looked at his guitar. "I never thought of getting into music till now." Gary said.

"Well I'm glad you're into it." Vincent replied. "And when you perform on stage I'll be cheering you on." Vincent said.

Gary smiled and tears glistened in his eyes, but something occurred to him. "Dad. Why didn't you perform on stage?" Gary asked.

Vincent smiled. "I did, but it was a long time ago." Vincent said as he smiled at Briana who was passing by and overheard the story. "When I retire from Freddy's early I'll be working as a teacher to teach kids how to play piano." Vincent explained.

"Really?" Gary replied.

"That's my plan." Vincent replied back to his son.

"Cool." Gary commented on his dad's plan. "Hey dad?" Gary asked.

"Yeah son." Vincent replied.

"Can you play me that song again on the piano?" Gary asked.

Vincent smiled. "Sure son." Vincent said and took Gary back to the music room. Vincent played the song again, and even sang the song.

As Vincent sang, Gary started to feel tired, like the song was a lullaby. Gary felt too old for lullabies, but this didn't care his father singing felt comfort like he heard the song before. And with that he fell asleep. After Vincent finished playing he carried Gary to his room, even though Gary was heavy Vincent was strong enough to carry a 10-year-old boy.

Once he tucks Gary in his bed he tucked him, and kissed his forehead. "Here is the place where I love you." Vincent sang the last line of the song before leaving the room and shutting off the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent's Family Drabbles Chap. 4

 **Hey! Sorry for not posting anything for a few weeks. I was busy with school and this is the last week before going on break. I'll try to get some stories in, but I also was chatting with my skype friends, watching anime and anime movies. I'll be watching more anime over my Winter Break, but I'll try to put in some time to work on stories because I have a lot to go through with all the RP ideas I did with my friend AnimeToonz19. Most are for this story.**

 **I have around 16 ideas ready for this story. One of them is a time skip because I don't want to stick in '87 for this story so I'll be moving on years later in this story so you get to see Alex, Gary, and Victoria grow up. I even put Gary into a relationship with another character (HINT: Its one of his friends. Yes I made yaoi shipping and I love it!) My friend knows who it is, but I want it secret till I get further into the story. If you want to know I'll tell you through PM.**

 **In this chapter you get to see how Alex and Gary would react when they find out the truth about their father being the killer of the 5 kids. Not only that, I'm bringing Jenna into this story, mainly because lots of people hate her, and I like/hate her. I like her because I see her as my TRUE purple guy more then Vincent, and hate her for how she's so abusive.**

 **So other then I'm going to stop talking and let you guys enjoy the story.**

 **Discalimer: I don't own FNAF but the story line and Jenna.**

Alex and Gary Know the Truth

It was a normal morning and Alex and Gary were reading the newspaper, mainly for Gary's homework. As they were looking Alex sees something on the paper.

After 2 Months the 5 Kids Haven't Been Found

"Is this the story of the 5 missing children incident?" Alex asked his brother. Since he was still in a coma when this happened he didn't know the whole story.

"Yep." Gary said. When he turned the page, this changed everything they had about their adopted father Vincent. When looking at the paper, their adopted father, Vincent Vine, was the main suspect of the whole crime.

Vincent came down stairs and when he saw the paper his eyes widen when he read the title, and seeing the shocked faces on his sons. "Oh. My. God." Was all Gary could say from this. Vincent looked down and walked over to his shocked sons.

Vincent didn't know what to do at this point. Was he going to tell them, was he not? Can he lie, impossible seeing his picture is in the paper. All he did was walk towards his boys, by the time he got there he made the choice on what too tell them.

"Boys." Vincent started. "I have something that I've been hiding since you were both adopted." Alex and Gary looked at each other, and back at their dad.

"Daddy, what are you hiding?" Alex asked.

Vincent sighed he knew it was coming. "Boys I did something terrible." He said holding back tears of regret. As he was telling them the cries, the screams, his laughter were playing through his head. Gary and Alex looked at each other again, and this time shocked seeing their dad had an explanation on why he was in the paper. "The kids are dead." He said.

Gary and Alex gasped knowing from movies they've seen that's what a killer would say. All this time their father, the one who gave them a home, the one they trusted, the one they loved was the killer all along. Gary was furious, while Alex was in tears.

Vincent knew his boys would react like this, so he tried to reach out to them. "B-boys." Vincent said. When he tried to reach out for Alex, but Alex darted to his room in tears. "Alex!" Vincent yelled. He looked down and looked at Gary, hoping he could reach out to him.

Before Vincent could say a word, Gary looked at him with a glare. "Don't talk to me!" Gary yelled running toward Alex. Vincent stood heartbroken, and ready to cry.

"I'm so sorry…" Vincent whispered sobbing. A bit later Vincent told Briana the whole ordeal, and though she was sad for her boys, she knew Vincent had to tell them some point. Later, it was around dinnertime, and Vincent decided to call the boys to come down and eat.

"Boys dinner time." Vincent said as he knocked on the door, but no reply. Vincent frowned, but kept trying. "You guys have to eat some point. You can't be locked in your rooms forever.

"We're not hungry!" Gary yelled through the other side of his door. Vincent frowned and went back to join his wife, and baby daughter Victoria for a sad quiet dinner.

After dinner, he saw Gary's door slightly open and saw Gary lying down reading a magazine, and Alex asleep. Vincent felt bad he did this to his sons, he got so close to them months ago, and now he lost that trust. Gary looked up when he saw his dad, and pushed him out.

"G-Gary?" Vincent asked.

"I hate you." Gary replied slamming the door. The slam was loud enough to crush Vincent's heart. Vincent looked down and cried more. Even when he went to bed, he was still in tears as he looked at a picture with him, Gary, Alex, his wife, and Victoria for a family photo.

The next morning, Gary and Alex decided to Freddy's for a bit to stay away from the house, since their dad is not working today he didn't have to worry. Vincent, whose eyes, were red and puffy from crying saw his boys ready to leave. Despite them ignoring him, he decided to give them a goodbye.

"Have a nice day boys." Vincent said. Gary and Alex didn't say anything and walked out the door. Vincent sighed knowing he would get that kind of response.

Briana came from the kitchen and frowned seeing her husband fail again with trying to apologize to his sons. "Still upset? She asked. Vincent slowly nodded and hugged his wife. Briana frowned and rubbed her husband's back.

At the pizzeria Alex was playing games, while Gary sat down as his Uncle Scott was trying to convince him to forgive his dad. Unfortunately it wasn't working. "Give me one good reason why I should forgive him?!" Gary yelled.

"He's your father and he loves you." Scott said putting his hand on Gary's shoulder. Gary shook it off and turned away.

"Besides that!" Gary yelled back.

"Because he'll never hurt you." Scott said.

"I'm not asking about me!" Gary yelled more.

Scott frowned seeing his nephew was hard to talk to. Not only that he had to go back to work, so he just walked back to the office. Gary just growled and looked down. He thought about what his Uncle said, but he didn't want to forgive his father. Just then he noticed something, Alex was gone.

Gary got up and went to look for his brother, but he wasn't anywhere. Just then something caught Gary's eye, a person. He followed the person to a corner of the pizzeria. He saw the person go into a room, and once he followed him he felt his mouth getting covered by a cloth knocking him out.

Scott saw this through the camera's before they were immediately shut down, and quickly called his brother. "Bro come over here now!"

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"Its Jenna! She's back and got your boys!" Scott said over the phone.

Vincent dropped the phone, and with fire in his eyes he ran to the pizzeria holding his pocketknife, which he put in his pocket before he went in. Once he got into the room where Jenna was supposedly in he was more upset then ever. "Jenna!" Vincent yelled.

Jenna evilly laughed hearing her cousin. "Hello Vincent." She said appearing out of the shadows. Since she was last scene she grew taller, and her hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore a black spiked collar, a black jacket over a pink shirt, and long black jeans with black boots. "My look how much you've grown." She said looking at her cousin.

"And you're evil as ever." Vincent replied glaring at the cousin, who abused and almost killed him and his brother.

Jenna chuckled and walked towards her cousin. "You'll know I'll never change." She said as she gave a chuckle. "I see you met my daughter before you killed her."

Vincent glared, he didn't want to mention about Jenna's daughter, Ashley. She along with 4 of her friends where murdered by Vincent. "Shut up!" He yelled. "Where are my sons?"

"Oh your youngest is fine, here's your oldest." Jenna said as he went to the corner and dragged out Gary, tied up and bruised.

Vincent gasped seeing Gary in this situation. "Gary!"

"D-dad!" Gary coughed. He coughed more when Jenna put her foot on his back.

"Nice family reunion." Jenna said with a smirk.

Vincent was angrier then ever. Jenna can abuse him and his brother, abuse his cousin, but touch his boys and he will kill you. "Give me my boys back or else!"

"Before I do. I have a bet for you." Vincent glared listening to Jenna's bet. "I heard that your oldest said he hated you. Right?"

Vincent was shocked, how did his cousin know about this? Jenna was ready to give his answer. "Let's just say I've been checking on you and your brother."

Stalker. Vincent glared seeing Jenna stalked him and his brother, Scott for who knows how long. "So for all the stuff your son did, if you punish him, I'll give you your youngest son back, don't listen." Jenna grabbed a meat cleaver from her pocket. "I kill your sons."

Gary was scared hearing this; he looked at Jenna and his father with fear in his eyes. Vincent was shaking and shook his head. "No. I-I can't." He said. "Please don't hurt my sons over this!" He begged.

Jenna smiled seeing Vincent act like a little baby, just like Scott. "Fine your choice then." She said pointing her knife at Gary. Vincent started to have a mix of sadness and anger in him. Vincent then had an idea.

"Wait!" Stopping Jenna from starting to stab Gary. "There's one more choice." Vincent said grabbing his knife, and using it to cut Gary free. "Let's see who's stronger."

Jenna smirked; he wanted to have a good fight with one of his cousins after she got free from jail. "I'm glad you ask." Jenna then pushed Vincent to the wall. "But you know I'll win."

"No I will." Vincent said. Gary saw this, and Vincent had to say something to him. "Gary! Find your brother and run." Gary slowly nods, and runs to look for his brother, by the time he left Jenna and Vincent started their fight.

The knife fight started out light, but started to become gruesome with Jenna and Vincent slashing each other. Vincent was first winning, but Jenna somehow got the best of him, and he started to loose.

When Gary found Alex, and saved him Gary was watching his dad loose the fight. "Dad…" Gary said seeing Vincent fighting his cousin to protect his sons. During the fight Vincent fell, and Jenna went over to the boys.

"Bye." Jenna said as she raised the knife. Gary and Alex both closed their eyes saying goodbye to the world, but once they opened them they where shocked seeing their dad get stabbed protecting them from Jenna.

"DAD!" Gary and Alex yelled.

Once Jenna removed the knife, she ran off into the night. Gary and Alex ran to their father holding his wound, and looking at his boys now in tears.

"Alex, Gary." Vincent coughed. "I'm sorry for everything. And Gary I know you hate me, and I know I'm a terrible father. But I still love you no matter what." Vincent said as he passed out.

Gary's eyes started to tear up more, more then Alex's tears as he hugged his father. "No dad! Don't die!" Gary cried. "I-I'm sorry for what I said! I don't hate you anymore! Please, don't die!" Gary cried. Alex went to Gary and rubbed his brother's back.

"Dad! I don't hate you! Come back! I want my dad back!" Gary cried more as he hugged his father. "I love you. I'll always love you." Gary cries on his father's body, as someone rubbed his head in comfort.

"I forgive you, and I love you." Vincent whispered.

Gary's eyes widen and smiled seeing his dad was still alive, in pain, but alive. "Dad!" Gary yelled hugging his dad.

"Daddy!" Alex yelled hugging his dad as well. Vincent smiled and hugged his boys.

"D-Dad I'm so sorry this is all my fault." Gary said looking down.

Vincent gave a small smile and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "No its mine." Vincent said looking down, as he held the part of his body where he was stabbed to avoid any more blood coming out.

"No you were just telling us the truth, and I was upset. I'm sorry." Gary apologized again. He would apologize many times for this.

"I forgive you." Vincent said again.

"Why I was so mean to you." Gary said tearing up again.

"Because you were upset." Vincent said putting his free arm around Gary. "I was going to tell you soon, but when I saw you guys reading the story I had to tell." Vincent explained.

Gary gave a small smile finally understanding his father. He's glad he's forgiven, and he forgave his father, but Gary had one more request. "Dad. Can you promise me something?" Gary asked.

"What is it son?" Vincent asked. Gary hugged him tight once more.

"Never leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore." Gary said as tears streamed through his face again.

Vincent's eyes widen. Ever since he took in Gary and Alex, Gary had no mention of his parents, and until now Vincent knew Gary didn't want to be alone, he wanted to be with him, his wife, and baby girl. Vincent smiled and hugged his son back. "I won't Gary. I promise." He said.

Gary tears up and cries on his father. Vincent smiled and rubbed Gary's back to comfort him. He was glad his older son forgave him, and he forgave his son back.

After being at the hospital treating for his injuries, Vincent was back at home with everything back to normal at home. Vincent just tucked Alex in bed, and went to Gary's room to check on him. Vincent saw Gary asleep on his desk, with a drawing on the desk.

The drawing was with him and Gary together with the words 'My dad!' Vincent tears up seeing this drawing, and hugged his son. Vincent carried Gary to bed, tucked him in and left this room to go to sleep.

As he was in bed, he smiled knowing everything was going to be all right.


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent Family Drabbles Chap. 5

 **Hey everyone! How is your Winter Break or was your Winter break so far?**

 **I finally got something posted during my Winter Break (well my last week). I could of posted it on my Winter Break before Christmas and even have a Christmas drabble posted, but I was sick so I couldn't do it, but if you want me to write a Christmas drabble even though Christmas is over I'll do it!**

 **So here is Chapter 5 of Vincent's family Drabbles. I hope you enjoy. Also when you read to the end of the story it will explain somethings about this chapter..**

 **Discalimer: I don't own FNAF**

Gary's Bully

It was finally Friday and Alex, Gary, and Gary's friends were ready to have fun on their weekend. "What a day, huh bro?" Gary asked his little brother Alex.

"You said it." Alex replied.

"What do you say we have some of mom's baked snacks when we get home?" Gary asked.

"Sure I can't wait too what kinds of goodies your mom baked for us." Calem said thinking of Briana's baking.

"Alright. Let's go." Gary said. As he and his friends were walking, an older boy w looking like a junior high kid with black hair and wearing stereotypical bad boy clothes blocked their path, along with his friends wearing the same kind of clothing also blocked the boys.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who we found boys. Gary and his little friends." The boy said. His name was Jake, and he used to pick on Gary and his friends when they were little, until he graduated and left for Junior High.

Gary and his friends glared seeing their old bully back; they thought he was gone for good, but looks like they're wrong. Not wanting to put Alex in danger, Gary and Lucas protected him in hopes of not getting hurt.

"Move it Jake! We're trying to get home." Gary said. Jake chuckled and pushed Gary down. Gary stood up slowly holding his shoulder.

"Hey leave us alone!" Lucas yelled standing in front of Gary. Just then Jake's friends held him back hurting him. Another part of Jake's group then held Gary as well as Joey.

"Let them go!" Calem yelled until Jake punched him in the eyes, which he later held feeling the pain. Suddenly, the boys were ready to be attacked, and Alex started to get scared. In the knick of time, Gary was able to free himself and push Alex away before they can be attacked.

"Run Alex!" Gary yelled. Alex listened and ran, once he did his brother and his friends were being attacked. Alex wanted to help his brother, but he was only 5, so he cried failing to do anything as he ran home.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alex cried coming and running to them. Vincent and Briana turned around, and Vincent went up to hug his son.

"What's wrong son?" Vincent asked rubbing Alex's back. Vincent looked around and didn't see his eldest son. "Where's Gary?" He asked. Alex didn't say anything and cried harder. Vincent and Briana knew something happened to Gary.

Alex led his parents to where the attack happened; before they did Vincent called Mike to watch Victoria as they left. When they got to the scene of the incident, Jake and his friends left, leaving Gary and his friends bruised and being taken away by an ambulance.

"Oh my god! Gary!" Vincent yelled running to Gary being taken away by the ambulance.

"One of these boys your kid?" The doctor asked. Vincent, Alex and Briana nodded going into the ambulance. When they got to the hospital they stayed in the waiting room to see if Gary and his friends will be all right. In Vincent's mind he started to have the thoughts of abuse he went through causing him to thinking of killing thoughts. Killing the person who did this to his son. He snapped out of it when Alex pulled on his sleeve.

"Daddy. Is Gary going to be alright?" Alex asked.

"Gary would be fine." He reassured. "I hope." He whispered. Minutes later the doctor came out and gave Vincent's family a smile.

"Your son is alright." He said. Everyone got up and went into the room and saw Gary and his friends starting to wake up. Out of the four, Gary got injured the most.

"Gary?" Alex whispered going to his older brother. Its been a while since Alex was at the hospital due to his injuries from months ago, but now he got to see what it was like for Gary when he was out.

Gary slowly opens his eyes and saw his little brother, mom and dad. "Honey, are you alright?" Briana asked.

Gary was slowly taking all of this in, and gave a small smile, but it quickly faded when the pain came in. "I'm in pain." Gary whispered.

The family frowned and gave Gary a small hug for comfort. "Who did this to you?" Briana asked.

"It was Jake." Joey said getting up slowly. "He's our bully and bullied us the same way we did to Alex." He explained.

Vincent started to get angry, but had to not show it.

"It would have been a lot worse if no one called for help. However." Lucas stopped so he can slowly get up without hurting himself. "Gary suffered a lot. I tried to save him, but." Lucas started to tear up.

"You poor boys." Briana said. Briana then looked at Vincent and saw he had an evil smile hidden in his face. She remembered when he had that smile, the day he killed the five missing children. With that Vincent left the room, which prompt Briana to follow him. "Alex stay with your brother."

"Mommy? Where are you and daddy going?" Alex asked.

"I just need to talk to your dad for a bit." Briana said as he left the boys to go find Vincent. She looked around a bit, and found him outside the hospital building holding his lucky pocketknife. "Vincent stop!" She yelled holding onto the knife.

Vincent looked at his wife with the eyes of evil. "I know what your thinking and its wrong." Briana said.

"Let those guys hurt my son and get away with it." Vincent said in a low voice. "Those boys need to be punished!" He yelled scaring his wife.

"But killing them is not the answer!" Briana said trying to stop her husband.

"Our son is hurt, and the boys are still out there." Vincent said as his voice started to get lower, and he started to look scarier.

"I'm not saying they're not going to get away with it. I just don't want too loose my husband." Briana said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

This made Vincent's evil look disappear and now has guilt. "Vincent you got away with this twice. All I fear is that if you do this again I'll loose you for the rest of my life." Briana said as she started to cry. Vincent drops the knife and hugs his wife, giving her comfort.

"Please don't cry." Vincent said rubbing his wife's back. In his mind he'll kid the kids, but for now he needs to comfort his wife.

Later at night, Gary and his friends were able to go home from the hospital, but they got the day off from school on Monday to rest up. When they got home Alex slept in his brother's room for comfort. In Vincent and Briana's room, Vincent was up and ready to go find this boy Jake, and get his revenge. When Vincent left the room he went to grab some rope from the garage, and he drove off.

Briana woke up and saw this happening from the window. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number. After a moment of ringing someone answered it.

"Hello."

"Scott its Briana, you have to find your brother."

At night Jake was walking around, with Vincent secretly following him with an evil smirk on his face. Jake started to feel nervous and had the feeling someone or something is following him.

"Whoever is out there back off!?" Jake yelled. Vincent kept sneaking around a bit more, and had his knife ready to kill Jake.

"Sorry I can't let you free after what you did." Vincent said, and was ready to attack. As Vincent ran ready to kill Jake, he was pounced by Scott. This made Jake run for his life. "What the heck?" Vincent asked himself until he felt someone slap him.

Vincent held his now red cheek and looked up too see Scott. "Scott?" Vincent asked. Scott replied by slapping Vincent one more time, snapping him out a bit. "Scott." Vincent said again. Scott looked at his little brother and smiled in relief seeing he's all right.

"Its okay bro. I'm here." Scott said hugging him.

Vincent smiled a bit and hugged his older brother back. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Your wife called me." Scott said referring to the phone call Briana place when Vincent left. "She was worried for you."

Vincent looked down in regret, but Scott gave him another hug to show he forgives Vincent. The two got up and decided to walk Vincent home. "You need to control this Vincent." Scott said.

Vincent knew Scott was going to say that and tear up knowing it. There's a story behind why Vincent would kill anyone, but it's so long and unbelievable he didn't want to talk about it. "I know. I know." Vincent repeated over and over again.

Scott gave Vincent one more hug for comfort knowing he will help Vincent through this.

Back at home Briana was up watching TV holding Victoria in her arms. She quickly got up when she saw Vincent enter through the door. "Scott stopped me before anything happened." Vincent said.

Briana put Victoria in her crib and looked at Vincent and saw no signs of blood or anything that he used to clean the blood off. She then hugged Vincent tight sobbing a bit. "I'm fine now. I'm okay." He said comforting his wife.

"I was scared." Briana whispered.

"I know. I'm really sorry." Vincent said. The two hugged and gave each other a kiss, when they heard someone walking down the stairs. They turned around and saw Alex rubbing his eyes.

"I had a nightmare." He whimpered. Vincent gave a small smile and hugged Alex.

"Here. I'm here little buddy." Vincent said rubbing Alex's back.

"My nightmare was Gary getting hurt again, but he wasn't waking up." Alex explained almost tearing up.

"Its okay." Vincent reassured. "Those boys won't hurt you or Gary anymore. I'm here." He said rubbing Alex's back some more. Alex looked at his father, and the later gave him a kiss. "I'm here son. And I'll always protect you."

"Even Gary." Alex said.

"Even Gary." Vincent replied. "I promise."

Briana smiled and hugged Alex, and smiled seeing Vincent will protect his kids the right way, but something in her mind made her think Vincent's going to kill someone soon.

 **Okay. So this is about Vincent and Jake.**

 **Jake: Just like how Gary/Big Brother and his friends are bassed of Alex/The child's Nightmares. Jake is bassed off of Nightmare himself.**

 **Vincent: When Vincent was around Gary's age 10-11 years old. An evil spirit tried to possess him to make him pure evil. However, it didn't work and he's only 50% evil. So, when Vincent gets pissed his evil side will show. This is why when you mess with Vincent's family your part of his kill list.**


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent Family Drabbles Chap. 6

 **Check it out another chapter. I was supposed to be studying for my finals tomorrow, but my test tomorrow are easy Japanese and Science, so I didn't need to study that much. I will I promise.**

 **So this chapter here, is about Gary's friend Calem, the Bonnie Mask bully and a story about his crush. If you ship it let me** **know, its a really cute shipping even though it has a sad story behind it. I know this says Family Drabbles, but also friends of Gary and Alex will be on here as well.**

 **After I post this chapter, I can finally work on this project story I'm doing along with another new story I plan to work on. Don't worry I'll still work on this story along with Night Guard Drabbles as well. I'm not sure when this project story is going to be posted, but I'll plan to work on it this week.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story and any character that appears that's not part of the FNAF games.**

Calem's Crush

It was the weekend finally, so Calem decided to spend the night at Gary's house. As he was there he was drawing a picture of a girl. Alex came down to see Calem, but when he saw him drawing being the curious little kid he is decided to see what his big brother's friend was doing.

"Watcha drawing Calem?" Alex asked.

Calem looked up and covered the picture. "Nothing." He said.

Alex looked and saw a bit of the picture. "Is that your friend?" Alex asked trying to look at the picture.

"Y-Yeah." Calem said blushing. "But you're just a kid, and it's my drawing." He said and tuning away so Alex won't see.

Gary came over and tried to see the picture as well, but like earlier Calem hid it from him. "Come on Cal, let's see your drawing." Gary said. Calem kept it more hidden, and Gary seeing the blush on his face he knew what Calem was drawing. "Is it your girlfriend?" He asked.

Calem blushed harder when Gary said girlfriend, almost redder then his shirt. "N-No." He lied.

"Come on let us see." Alex said. Calem continues to hide it, and decided to go to the kitchen for privacy. As he was there he saw Vincent holding a knife, too cook dinner for the boys. It surprised them because Calem didn't notice him.

"So Calem, why you don't want to show anyone your drawing?" Vincent asked.

Calem blushed again. "N-No reason." He said looking down. Alex and Gary then came by the kitchen, and Alex was able to grab Calem's drawing and look at it. "Stop it!" Calem yelled blushing even harder.

Alex looked at the picture and smiled seeing the girl Calem was drawing was Ashley. In the drawing Ashley was wearing her orange dress sitting in a field of flowers.

Gary and Vincent were surprised and wanted to get a better look of it themselves. "It is Ashley!" Gary yelled seeing the girl. Calem blushes and looks down in embarrassment.

Gary and Alex smirk and go over to Calem who was redder then a tomato and even redder then his shirt. "You like Ashley?" Gary said with a smirk.

"Y-yeah." Calem admitted.

"When?" Alex asked.

Calem wanted to keep quiet about it, but he sighed so he won't hear Alex ask and ask for it over and over again. So he sighed and decided to tell them. "Well it happened last year." Calem started.

 _Flashback_

 _At school Calem, Gary and their friends, wearing their Freddy Fazbear and Friends mask, where throwing Theodore's Freddy Fazbear plush around. Since Alex was in pre-school they couldn't pick on him, so it was best to pick on the other young kids at their school. Also speaking of Theodore, he would later become one of the missing kids from the incident. "You want it?" Calem asked holding the plush up._

 _"Give it back!" Theodore begged trying to reach for his Freddy plush._

 _Calem was ready to give it to him, but changed his mind. "Lucas catch!" Calem yelled and throws it to Lucas._

 _"Got it." Lucas said catching the plush toy. Teddy runs to Lucas, but before he can get his plush back he throws it to Gary._

 _Once Gary caught it he held it up. "Come and get it wimp!" He teased. Teddy runs to Gary but Gary was about to throw it at Joey, but Ashley went in the way and grabbed the plush before Joey could grab it._

 _"Leave him alone!" Ashley yelled. The four bullies looked at Ashley. Ashley glared at them, and then gave Theodore his Freddy plush back. Theodore smiled and ran off with his plush. "You big bullies what did he ever do to you!?"_

 _"What? Were just having fun. Now move along kid." Gary said trying to shoo her away._

 _"Make me jerk!" Ashley yelled._

 _"Ooh she got you good." Joey cheered. Gary may pick on kids her age, but can't hurt her, so he did nothing. Calem however saw this girl and felt something in his heart and stomach. The guys just walked away, but Calem kept looking at Ashley. Ashley then looked at him, and for a moment they looked at each other, and Ashley started to have the same feelings Calem just felt a moment ago._

 _As Calem stood there, he saw Ashley adjusting a bandage on her knee. Calem looked at her and back at his friends. "You guys go on. I'll catch up." Calem said as he removed his Bonnie mask._

 _Gary and the other shrugged and went on to bother other kids. Calem went to where Ashley was sitting down "Hi."_

 _"What do you want?" Ashley asked giving a glare at him._

 _"Just saying that's pretty though of you for standing up to us." Calem said blushing a bit._

 _Ashley started to blush as well. "Y-You do?" She asked._

 _Calem nodded. Ashley smiled and moved a bit so Calem could sit next to her. "I'm Calem." Calem introduced himself._

 _"I'm Ashley." Ashley said introducing herself. The two smiled back, but stopped when she saw it was getting late. "I have to get going!" Ashley said as she got up and started to run. "If I don't be home, my mom will be upset again. Bye!" Ashley was then gone before Calem could say goodbye._

 _"Bye." Calem said._

 _The next day at school, it was the last day before going off into winter break. However, Calem didn't see Ashley, and it worried him. He heard the words she said over and over again._

 _'My mom will be upset again.' Calem thought the worst happened to Ashley, or that she could be sick. Calem just went to class with his friends and decided not to think about anything. Until, later he saw Ashley at lunch sitting down talking to her friends._

 _After eating, Calem went to Ashley and saw another bandage on her other leg. "Ashley?" Ashley looked up and saw her friend. "Are you okay?" Calem asked._

 _"Yeah I'm fine." Ashley said. "When I was running home I scrapped my knee." What Ashley said just now was a lie, her mom, Jenna, the cousin of Vincent and Scott kicked her hard in the knee causing it to bleed._

 _"Are you sure?" Calem asked. He hope Ashley wasn't lying to her._

 _"Yes." Ashley said giving a small smile._

 _Calem had something in his mind he thought Ashley was hiding something, be he didn't want to ask, seeing as the bell to end lunch was over. "Well. Alright." Calem said._

 _"See ya." Ashley said as she walked off to go back to class._

 _In Calem's class, since it was the last day before winter break everyone was just goofing around including Gary, Lucas, and Joey. Calem however, was thinking of Ashley._

 _"Dude." Joey said getting Calem out of his thoughts. "You okay?" He asked._

 _"Yeah I'm fine." Calem said. He didn't want to talk about Ashley in front of them because they would start teasing him about his crush. It would be fine, if Ashley told him the truth about her injury, but since he wasn't sure what really happened, he doesn't want to snap in front of his friends._

 _"You've been acting funny since yesterday." Gary said as he was making a paper airplane._

 _"Look I'm fine guys." Calem said back. Calem went to his backpack grabbed his book, and started reading._

 _"Okay." Lucas said. The three boys went back to throwing paper airplanes at the nerds as Calem just read his book in hopes of taking his mind off of Ashley._

 _After school all the students ran out like a stampede of wildebeest. Since Winter Break was starting it was time for them to celebrate Christmas or sleep in till new years. Gary and his friends, except Calem, who wanted to talk to Ashley a bit more, were going to Fredbear's in hopes of making Alex cry. Calem saw Ashley again sitting on the bench at the park near their school._

 _"Hey." Calem said._

 _Ashley turned around and smiled. Calem smiled back and sat next to Ashley. "Hi." Ashley said._

 _"Watcha doing?" Calem asked._

 _"Just thinking." Ashley said looking at the clouds that's forming in front of them. "My mom is going out tonight so I can come home anytime if I want to." She explained as the last cloud covered the sun._

 _"Your all alone then?" Calem asked._

 _Ashley give a small giggle. "No. I have my friends, but they're going to Freddy's and I just don't feel like going." Ashley said. She could of go if she wanted to, but she just choose not too like Calem did._

 _Calem thought for a bit, and smiled at her. "Well how about if I stay here with you?" Calem asked._

 _"Okay." Ashley replied with a smile. Calem smiled and the two sat down thinking of what to talk about. As he was thinking, he saw marks on Ashley's necks. It almost looked like someone choked her. Along with that there were even hit marks as well._

 _"What happened here?" Calem asked pointing at her neck._

 _Ashley covered them up with her jacket. "Oh. I fell down a lot. So I got these from falling off the stairs at my house." Ashley lied._

 _Calem frowned seeing that Ashley was lying again. He saw it in her eyes. Ashley sighed knowing she can't keep this hidden forever. "If I told you the truth you have to keep this secret, even from your friends." Ashley said. Calem nodded as his reply. Ashley sighed, "My mom hits me." She admitted._

 _Calem was shocked. He knew it from the start Ashley was a kid in a abusive home. Ashley saw Calem was shocked when she heard this, so she tried to not make him worry. "Its nothing bad."_

 _"Nothing bad!" Calem snapped. He didn't mean too he got worried for her. "Your mom is abusing you!" He yelled._

 _"I know, but please don't tell." Ashley begged. Calem wanted to tell so badly, so Ashley could be safe and no longer hurt, but what if she does die. What if Calem told his dad, and suddenly Ashley is gone and it was all his fault for trying to be a hero._

 _"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I promise. Calem said putting a hand over his heart. Ashley smiled believing him and replied by giving Calem a hug, which made him blush. Calem smiled and hugged Ashley back._

 _"Thank you." Ashley said._

 _"Your welcome." Calem replied. The two let go of the hug, and decided to walk around the park._

 _"Even though it's cloudy, it's a nice day." Ashley said._

 _"Yeah. It is." Calem said. Calem looked at Ashley's hand and wasn't sure if he should hold it, but Ashley decided to hold his hand, seeing that he wanted to hold her hand. Calem blushed harder now, causing Ashley to giggle._

 _As they were walking Ashley wanted to remind Calem of something. "Why can't you and your friends stop being bullies." Calem looked at her and saw she was serious. "You know one day you guys will do something you'll regret." She explained._

 _Calem looked down and thought. He never thought of that, and at times he did when he, Gary, Lucas, and Joey picked on Alex. He heard from Gary that he's gotten nightmares of the animatronics because of them. He liked picking on the kid because he wined and threatened to tell and if he did Calem won't hang out with his buddies anymore. Now, he started to feel bad for the little guy, and know Gary would try to take it far, but he knew that he's just upset and angry after what happened with his parents._

 _Ashley waited for a bit for Calem's answer, but felt some snow on her nose, and she smiled. Ashley never played in the snow before, her mother never allowed her to play. She only played outside but not with her friends. "Look it's starting to snow." She said._

 _Calem looked up and smiled feeling some snow on his nose too. "Wanna head home?" Ashley asked._

 _"Yeah." Calem replied. The two smiled as the snow fell, it was almost like they were in a romance movie. They laughed and had lots of fun in the snow. Once they got to Calem's neighborhood Ashley was surprised to see they live across the street from each other._

 _"You know I like spending time with you Cal." Ashley said with a smile._

 _Calem smiled back. "Really?" He asked._

 _Ashley nodded. "Besides you being a bully. Your really sweet." She admitted. To make it even more surprising she kissed Calem on the cheek and ran into her house with a smile. Calem stood their shocked, but smiled as well. When he came home his parents were confused on why Calem was so happy._

 _"After that. I spent my time with Ashley. We had a great time together, even when she was hurt. However, a few months ago." Calem narrated._

 _Calem was running smiling to tell his parents the good news. Alex was awake from the hospital and forgave him, Gary, and their friends for what they did to him on his birthday. He didn't hear from Ashley for a while, but he planned to tell her soon after he told his parents. "Mom! Dad! I have good news! Alex is alive!" Calem yelled._

 _Calem's parents looked at him sadly. This confused Calem, since they've been sad for a while. "Mom, Dad why are you sad, this is good news." Calem said._

 _Calem's mom, Grace decided to tell his son the bad news. "Honey, there's something we need to tell you." She said._

 _Calem knew this wasn't good news. "What is it?" He asked._

 _Calem's dad, Maxwell, who was the captain of the police decided to tell Calem the truth. "Ashley…Ashley is gone." He admitted. They got the identities of the 5 missing children that happened a few weeks ago, and finally got who the 5th missing kid was._

 _"What?" Calem asked confused, he couldn't believe it. His crush was dead?_

 _His parents show him the newspaper with the kids, and Ashley's was there. Calem was shocked, and started to tear up. "N-No it can't be true. It just can't" Calem cried. He started to sob, and his parents just hugged him as he cried._

 _End of Flashback_

After telling the whole flashback, Calem started to cry and so did Gary, for feeling bad for his friend. "I miss her." Calem whispered and started to cry again. Gary went over to his friend and rubbed his back. "I wish I can talk to her again." He cried.

Vincent felt guilty for what he did, he was the one who killed Ashley and didn't know she was in a relationship with his son's friend. Feeling guilty he went to Calem. "There is a way, Calem." Vincent said.

Calem looked up at him as tears fell from his eyes. "Come with me." Vincent said. Calem and Gary followed Vincent to his car, and they drove to Freddy's.

"What are we doing here?" Calem asked.

"You'll see." Vincent said as he unlocked the door. The two boys went in, and Gary was smiling knowing what his dad was doing. "Alright Calem, are you ready?" Vincent asked.

"I guess, but what is it?" Calem asked. Just then Calem felt a chill on his shoulder, and when he turned around he was surprised to see Ashley, as a ghost standing, or floating there smiling at him. "Ashley?" Calem asked.

"Hi Calem." Ashley said with a smile. Calem stands there surprised, but he slowly started to smile and tear up again. Ashley smiled and hugged her crush. Despite her being a ghost, she can still hug Calem.

"I can't believe. H-how?" Calem asked confused as he hugged Ashley.

Ashley explained about what happened the night she was murdered, but she didn't mention who was the murder. Main reason, the murder was Gary's dad.

"That's awful!" Calem yelled. "Why would anyone murder you? You're sweet and would never hurt anyone!"

"I know, but the truth is I don't know." Ashley said. "But, I do miss you."

"I missed you too." Calem said, as he started to tear up again. "I couldn't stop crying when I found out you died." Ashley hugged Calem again, and Calem hugged back and he started to cry.

Ashley then decided to do something she never did before, during her whole time with Calem. She kissed him, on the lips. Calem stood their shocked and blushed harder, and even tear up more. "I'll never forget you." Ashley said.

"W-Where are you going?" Calem asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Well I'm a ghost so I need to go now." Ashley said since she has to be in Fredbear, or now Golden Freddy for the rest of the night.

"Oh can I still see you sometimes?" Calem asked. Ashley nodded with a smile, saying that's a yes. Calem smiled and kissed Ashley back. The two kissed for a bit as Ashley started to fade away.

"I have to get going now. Bye." Ashley said with a smile.

"See ya." Calem said. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. Gary went to him and gave him a pat on the back. The two friends walked together as Vincent drove them back home.

During the ride home till it was time for him to go to sleep he couldn't stop thinking about Ashley and wondered who it was who killed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent Family Drabbles Chap. 7

 **Here it is the next chapter of Vincent Family Drabbles. Finally got this done before I go to bed for school tomorrow!**

 **So I got some ideas for this story from my good friend Like a Pro. Thanks buddy for the ideas! And also thanks for my friend AnimeToonz19 for helping me with this story, along with other chapters I need to work on.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story. I may not work on any FNAF stories for a while because I need to work on one story that's a** **fan-seires (If you follow me on DA you might know what it is. If not its a Pretty Cure story). I also need to work on other stories that AnimeToonz19 also helped me on. I will work on these stories along with my other FNAF drabbles story.**

 **Also I got an idea for a FNAF story, but it involves my OC animatronics. If you want me to write it I'll do it!**

 **Hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Pranks

Vincent and his wife Briana were relaxing in the other room watching TV. Suddenly in the kitchen they heard Alex crying. The two got up and ran to the kitchen to see Gary on the ground with knife stabbed to his stomach, and Alex crying.

"Me and Gary got into an argument and I stabbed him on accident." Alex cried.

Briana gasped in horror, and Vincent was shocked seeing Gary dead. He walked over to the fallen son and shook him. "Gary?" Vincent said hoping to wake him up. No reply. "Gary?" He said again. Vincent decided to shake him only for Gary to grab his hand scaring him and Briana. With the parents scared, Alex stopped crying and started laugh along with Gary.

After a few seconds of taking everything in Vincent glared at his two boys. "What is going on here?!" He yelled.

Gary stopped laughing to wipe a tear from his eye, and remove the fake knife. "Got you guys good." He said laughing some more and giving Alex a high five.

"You see Gary taught me all about pranks and were pulling pranks on people." Alex explained.

Vincent was still angry. "What gave you the right to scare me and your mother half to death?!" Vincent yelled.

"You were the first people we thought of." Alex said with a small smile.

Vincent still didn't buy it. "Well I'm thinking of grounding you both! You here me?!" Vincent yelled again.

Alex and Gary looked down. "Sorry daddy." Alex said giving a small frown.

"It was just a joke." Gary said giving a smile. Vincent just crossed his arms.

"We'll never promise to do that again." Alex said with a smile.

Vincent sighed seeing Alex's cute innocent smile. "Pinkie promise?" He asked.

The two brothers smiled and nodded. "Pinkie promise." The brothers said at the same time. They gave their dad a pinkie promise, and once Vincent let go of Gary his 'hand' fell off causing him to scream again.

"Starting now. Gary said as he and Alex laughed going upstairs to grab their things for school. Vincent growls, until Briana put a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey go easy on them, their just boys." Briana said.

Vincent sighed. "I know, but they gave me a heart attack." Vincent said going back to the room they were before they got caught into the prank and sat down.

"I know." Briana said following him and sitting next to him. "But they promised, and are you really going to ground them just for one prank?" She asked.

Vincent thought of it. "Well. No." He said. "I'm just scared they would get hurt or get in trouble." He explained.

"Look." She started to put her arms around Vincent. "Just let them off just this once. I'm sure they won't pull anymore stupid pranks like that again." Briana said. Vincent smiled and he and his wife went into a kiss.

With them into their kiss Gary and Alex grab a bag filled with stuff for pranks they will do today after school. Once they went outside to walk to school, Alex had to ask a question to his big brother. "You think daddy is still mad at us?"

"Relax as long as we don't get hurt we'll be fine." Gary said.

After school Gary and Alex met up with Calem, Joey and Lucas at a local park. Alex and Gary removed all the stuff from the bag showing many different items they can use to prank people. "Wow you got everything." Lucas said looking at all the items.

"Yep." Gary replied with a smile.

"So prank anyone before this?" Joey asked grabbing the water gun.

"Yep! Mom and dad." Gary replied to Joey.

"And we almost got in trouble for it." Alex said, reminding Gary what happened this morning.

Lucas chucked and ruffled Alex's hair, but slowly. "You're becoming a good kid." Lucas said.

Alex giggled. "Thanks." He said with a smile.

"So who can we pick to prank first?" Gary asked. His friends started to think of whom they can prank. Calem then saw Gary and Alex's uncle, Scott.

"I think I got an idea." Calem said with a smirk.

"What is it?" Joey asked. Calem huddled the boys together and whispered his plan.

"Ooh nice." Lucas said with a smile.

"Are you sure this would work?" Gary asked.

"Yes." Calem replied.

"Okay." Gary replied back.

Scott was taking a walk around the park, calming himself down after working a nightshift with Mike and Fritz. And last night's was crazy. This relaxing walk then turned non-relaxing when he heard the sound of gunshots. Scott ducks for cover till the shots where over.

The gunshots were courteously of Joey's sound maker machine his mom got for him for Christmas.

Scott then went to the scene were the shots where fired and so his nephew's and their friends covered in blood. "Oh my god!" Scott yelled. He screamed when Joey fell on him grabbing his leg with his 'bloody hand.'

After giving his girly scream the boys start laughing. Scott blushed in embarrassment as he saw Alex, Gary and their friends laughing and getting up. "What the heck?!" Scott yelled.

"Were fine Uncle Scott, see." Alex then wiped the 'blood' off his shirt. "See its red paint."

Scott felt like he was ready to faint. Gary walked over to him putting an arm around his uncle. "Your fine, right Uncle Scott?" Gary asked. After a few moments of no reply, he decided to ask again. "Uncle Scott?"

Later Scott explained to Vincent and Briana what their sons did to him. "I thought I told those boys to stop!" Vincent yelled.

"Well they got me and other people." Scott said.

Back at the park Gary, Alex, and their friends were scaring people with their pranks giving them near heart attacks, and making kids cry. One of the people they pulled a prank on wet their pants in front of their girlfriend.

Gary and Alex, who was wearing a fake noose around his neck, where laughing about their pranks they did. "That was awesome big brother!" Alex laughed.

"I told you little bro." Gary said putting his arm around Alex.

"Think we'll do more tomorrow?" Alex asked.

Gary thought of it, and smiled. "Yep." However, this might not happen when the brothers saw the glares of their parents and their uncle.

The brothers gave a smile when they saw them. "Hi mommy. Hi daddy." Alex said.

"Hi Uncle Scott." Scott said.

Vincent got up and glared at his sons as their smiles drooped. "I thought you boys promised not to pull pranks anymore?" He asked.

"We did, but only on you not on other people." Alex replied.

"Boys…" Briana said giving a glare herself as well.

Gary sighed. "Okay. Okay. Sorry." He said.

Vincent then pointed to their rooms. "Rooms. Now." He commanded.

Alex and Gary gasped. They never been in trouble before. "But daddy." Alex begged.

"Now." Vincent said in a stern voice. This frightened Alex a little bit. Alex ran to his room, while Gary slowly walked to his giving a glare at his parents.

"Stop getting so mad over some prank." Gary mumbled as he walked to his room. Vincent sighed when he heard the door slam, which came from Gary's room.

Vincent sighed as he sat back down on his couch and sighs deeply. "What am I going to do with them?"

Briana smiled and sat next to him, hugging him. "Vincent. There just young boys. They'll understand." She said.

Vincent looked at his wife and brother. "Do you think I was too hard on them?" He asked. Briana was quiet, she didn't want to say yes, and she was right Vincent did go hard on the boys. She knew boys at this age would do pranks on people, but she also didn't agree because she was worried about her boys getting hurt.

"Well…" Scott started. "Yes."

Vincent gave a small glare. "Gee thanks." Vincent replied sarcastically.

Briana sighed and stood up. "I'm going to check on the boys." She said going upstairs too the boy's rooms. She knocked on Gary's door.

"Gary, its me. Can I come in?" Briana asked.

"Go away!" Gary yelled looking up from his magazine. Briana then comes in.

"Gary I just want to talk to you." Briana said. Gary didn't look up. "Why did you and Alex pull those pranks on us?" She asked.

Gary sighed closing his magazine and facing his mom. "The reason. I want to spend some time with Alex." He said. "I never got to bond with them before you took us in, and this was the best way for us to bond. Thanks to dad he ruined it."

Briana sighed she now felt bad, and remembered what he and Alex went through before they were adopted. She gave Gary a hug. Gary sighed, but decided to hug his mom back it felt comfortable to him, but still was upset. "Gary you have to understand. What if your pranks hurt someone or got your or your brother hurt?"

"But dad didn't have to get so mad especially in front of Alex!" Gary yelled.

"He was just worried for you." Briana replied. Gary stayed silent for a moment. Briana sighed and stood up. "Listen. I'm going to talk to Alex, can you just think about it for a bit?" With that said Briana left and went to Alex's room, and saw Alex hugging his plushies.

"Hey." Alex said looking at his mom.

"You ok sweetie?" Briana asked sitting next to her youngest son and rubbing his back. Alex didn't say anything. Briana then held him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy hates us does he?" Alex asked.

Briana looked at him and shook her head. "No he doesn't. Your father will never hate you." She said. Briana also explained the same thing she explained to Gary earlier.

"I know we didn't mean any harm." Alex said sitting on his bed hugging his Fredbear plush. "We were just having fun."

"I know." Briana said.

"But if daddy doesn't want me to do pranks then I won't hang out with Gary anymore." Alex said.

Briana went to him and faced him. "You don't mean that do you?" She asked.

"I do." Alex admitted. "Its what daddy wants."

"No its not." Briana said. She knew Alex wouldn't listen so she sighed and stood up. "Listen I'll be right back." Briana said leaving his room. She went back stairs and glared at her husband, who was talking to his brother. "Good job Vincent." Briana started, making the two guys look up at her. "Alex thinks now you hate and now doesn't want to spend time with Gary."

"What?" Vincent asked being shocked with this news.

"You have to know Alex is a 5-year-old boy, and you know how sensitive he is." Briana explained. "Also." She added. "You have to know Alex and Gary never spent time together before we took them in.

Vincent looked down. "I never thought of that." He said.

"You talk to Alex." Briana commanded.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Vincent asked.

"If you apologize and tell him why you punish him, he will understand." Briana replied with this explanation.

Vincent sighed as he got up from the couch. "Alright but I doubt Gary would listen to me." He said walking upstairs.

"If he doesn't. I'll talk to him." Briana said. Vincent looked at his wife and smiled.

"Okay. Thanks honey." Vincent replied as he went upstairs. Even though Vincent didn't see it, Briana gave a smile. Vincent goes to Alex and smiled when he saw him. However, when Alex saw him he just went under the covers. "Alex can we talk?"

"No. I want to be alone." Alex replied looking down.

Vincent sighed and went on Alex's bed. "Alex please." He begged. "Look I'm sorry I sent you and your brother to your rooms, but your mom is right at what she said." Vincent explained.

"We know already." Alex replied back looking at his dad. "We're sorry, and you hate us." Alex saying this made Vincent's heart sting. "But I won't hang out with Gary or his friends anymore." He said turning away from his father. "Just please go, I don't want to see anyone."

Vincent looked down and went over to Alex giving him a hug. "I don't hate you. I'll never hate my kids never ever." He said hoping to get Alex to calm down, but it didn't work since Alex did not want to face him. "And if you like being with Gary then I'm not stopping you."

"No." Alex replied looking down.

Vincent was running out of ideas, and didn't know what to say to Alex. Suddenly he had an idea, which was sure to work. "Alex before any of this happened did you like spending time with Gary and his friends?" Vincent asked.

"Y-yeah." Alex replied.

"And were you happy spending time and hanging out with them?" Vincent asked again.

"After they stopped being mean to me. Yes." Alex replied giving a small smile.

"Well then if they make you happy then you can be with them." Vincent said giving a smile.

Alex was surprised. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Because I love seeing you happy." Vincent said nuzzling Alex making him giggle a bit.

"You do?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Vincent said again tickling Alex making him giggle some more.

Alex's giggles then turned into laughs. "Hey quit it!" He said in between laughs.

Vincent smiled seeing his younger son laugh. "Come on where's the little smile my son used to give for me?" He asked hoping to see Alex smile. And he did making Vincent giggle. "There's the smile." He said and started to tickle Alex again.

Gary opened Alex's door slowly due to him hearing what was going on, and gave a small smile seeing Vincent tickle his little brother. Though he only smiled for his brother not his dad. Vincent turned around and smiled at Gary, but he sighed and looked down.

"Gary come here." Vincent said putting Alex, who was calming down from the giggles, on his lap.

Gary hesitates at first, but goes in and sits next to his dad. For a few moments it was silent, as the two didn't say anything. Just then Gary was the first too speak. "Listen dad." He started. "Were both sorry for the pranks."

"Yeah. Sorry." Alex said afterwards.

"Its okay." Vincent said forgiving his sons. "But your mom is right."

"We know." The brothers replied at the same time.

Vincent smiles and puts his arms around Gary making the later smile. However, the smile quickly faded, and he mumbled something. "What is it?" Vincent asked.

"I'm sorry I was being a jerk to you." Gary said a bit louder.

Vincent smiled and hugged his older son. "I forgive you."

Gary smiled and gave his dad a hug back. "You forgive me?" He asked in reply.

"Yeah I'll always forgive my kids." Vincent said looking at Gary then at Alex. The boys smiled and looked at each other.

"So were not grounded?" Alex asked.

Vincent gave a smirk, knowing he won't let them off that easily. "Not for the next three days." He replied.

The boys groaned seeing they will be grounded for 3 days. Meaning no video games or dessert for the time being. Vincent smiled and ruffled their hair making them smile and hug their dad.


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent Family Drabbles Chap. 8

 **Hey! I got a chapter up before I have to go to bed for school tomorrow. I worked all day on this chapter, but I took breaks here and there so that's why I didn't get it done earlier till now. Another reason is I've been working on my other stories as well, which you should check out. On my profile you can see I edited my upcoming stories list to _KNOWN_ stories that will be coming out soon. I have the ideas for them like how they'll start, and characters so be sure to watch and see what I'll be uploading soon. Also, and my main reason being busy and school work.**

 **So this here is one of the many chapters that take place before my drabble with Gary and Lucas, and also shows what happens if you mess with Vincent's kids.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Discalimer: I don't own FNAF just my AU.**

Alex to the Rescue

It was a regular day for Alex; he was waiting outside the school for his brother and his friends to get out of detention. Apparently, Gary and his friends were playing soccer, and 'accidently' kicked the ball to a beehive causing the bees to go nuts and almost sting everyone outside. One was stung, but she was going to make a quick recovery. However, Gary and his friends got detention. So after school, Alex stayed and just did homework, and read a book.

After almost half-n-hour Gary and his friends came out from detention. "Okay. So now we know why its bad to kick a soccer ball to a beehive to the girls." Lucas said reviewing what happened today.

"You think!" Gary yelled. Lucas flinched when Gary snapped at him.

"I thought it would scare them off. I didn't know one of them is allergic." Lucas explained trying to brush it off.

"Bee are dangerous either way doofus!" Joey said smacking him a little on the head. The four shared a laugh, but they stopped when they saw Alex, with his backpack on in front of them smiling.

"Hey guys." Alex said.

"Hey little bro." Gary replied ruffling his little brother's hair. Alex giggled, and the five boys walked off. Then something sparked Calem's mind.

"Were you still at school the whole time we were in detention?" Calem asked.

"Yep." Alex replied.

Gary sighed. "You don't have to wait on us any time we get detention. It must've been boring." Gary explained.

Alex shook his head. "Nope. I finished all my homework and my book." He explained.

Gary smiled to see Alex was okay, he got worried that if Alex was alone outside of school someone could just take him away, and he'll never see him again. "That's good."

"So ready to go home?" Alex asked. The boys smiled and nodded and they all walked home. During their walk, Gary and his friends felt something different in the air, almost like someone was following them. Alex took notice of this, "What's wrong?"

"Does it feel like were being followed?" Calem asked. The boys stopped and knew, except Alex, someone they know was coming after them.

"Yeah it does." Lucas said going closer to the boys.

"Guys I think we should run!" Gary yelled.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Just run!" Gary yelled and the five took off running. As they took off running, they didn't bother to look back, but the boys started to get picked off one by one. Starting with Calem, then Lucas, and Joey. "Alex stay back!" Gary yelled as the brothers who were the only ones left stayed still and looked around them.

"Why?" Alex asked. Gary then saw a hand try to grab Alex, but he pushed Alex in they way, getting grabbed in the processes. "Gary!" Alex yelled. Just then Alex heard evil chuckles from older boys. When he turned around he saw Jake, Gary's old bully facing him with an evil smile. Alex tried to run, but Jake's friends surrounded them and held Calem, Joey, and Lucas tight in their grips.

"Ah!" Alex screamed, tears falling from his eyes. "Big brother!" Alex screamed. Calem, Lucas, and Joey try to break free, but were held very tight, and couldn't save the little boy.

"So." Jake started. "You're the baby brother of baby Gary." Jake said coming closer to the young boy.

Alex glared at Jake, showing that he's no longer scared anymore, though secretly he was, but for his brother's safety. "Take it back!" Alex yelled. "Gary is no baby!"

Jake chuckled evilly. "Oh yes he is." He said his face getting close to Alex.

"Shut up you jerk face!" Alex yelled. Jake's friends 'oohed' and in reply, Jake slapped him in the face. Alex held his red cheek in shock.

"Alex!" Gary yelled as he was brought in, with a black eye and sort of bruised. "Let me go you jerk!" Gary pushed the bully away and ran to his little brother giving him a hug. Alex didn't do anything except sit there in shock holding his cheek.

"Wow Gary is such a baby as always." Jake said causing his friends to laugh. Gary looked down, and glared at Jake.

"That's it!" Gary yelled and tackled Jake to the ground. The two started to fight, with Jake getting the upper hand. Jake punches Gary in the face and pined him down.

"Let him go!" Calem yelled trying to get free, but one of Jake's friends punched him to shut him up. Lucas and Joey were ready to be beaten to a pulp again, and Alex was scared, not sure what to do.

Suddenly, Alex found an idea to stop Jake. Alex, then, runs over to a patch of dirt where a red anthill is. With a plastic cup he kept in his backpack for emergencies, he scoops up the anthill and goes to Jack pouring the ants and dirt in his pants.

Gary was now on the ground and bruised in the face. "Say goodnight baby!" Jake yelled ready to knock Gary out. However, before he can, he felt pain on his backside.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alex said smirking. Jake turned around and was shocked that a 5-year old baby did this. Alex wasn't done with his plan for payback. He then shook a can of soda and sprays it at Jake causing the ants to bite harder.

Jake screamed in pain and ran off with his friends, who let go of Calem, Joey, and Lucas and ran off. "Yeah! That's what happens when you mess with my friends you jerks!" Alex yelled. Alex smirked, and grabbed his backpack, but was stopped by the surprised looks of Gary and his friends. Alex turned around and went to hug Gary. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Gary said giving a small smile and hugging Alex back. Even though he was bruised he still had the strength to hug his little brother. "That was pretty brave of you."

"What can I say?" Alex shrugged. "I learned from the best."

"Who?" Joey asked. Calem and Lucas looked at him, as the two knew whom Alex meant. Them.

"Wait us?" Gary asked. Alex nodded.

"You look up to us?" Calem asked. Alex nodded again.

"After what we did to you?" Lucas asked, and like the last two Alex nodded.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Well you guys aren't mean to me anymore, and I don't want you guys to go through what I did." Alex explained. Gary and his friends ruffle his hair and walk home.

Back at Vincent's house, Vincent was playing flashcards with Victoria. "Okay Victoria, which card is a dog?" Vincent asked showing the word dog.

Victoria looked at the card, and after looking at the cards; she grabs the one showing the dog. "Good job." Vincent cheered, making Victoria smile. "Briana! We got another genius in this house!"

Briana giggled at Vincent's reply as she was cooking dinner for tonight. They knew Gary was in detention and Alex called to say he'd wait for him.

Vincent then grabbed a card with the word cat, and showed it to Victoria. Victoria looked and grabbed the kitten card. Vincent gasped and smiled, "Good job!" He cheered.

Alex and Gary came home and smiled. "Where home!" Alex called out. Gary was still behind, due to the bruises on his face he didn't want to face his parents with them asking were he got those bruises.

"Welcome Home boys!" Briana called out from the kitchen.

"Mom guess what I had the best day in school!" Alex cheered as he put his backpack away and went to get a bottle of water.

"Really what happened?" Briana asked.

"Well." Alex started so he can think of what to say to his mother. "I got into a fight!" He cheered. Vincent and Briana's eyes widen in shocked on what they heard coming from their son's mouth.

"WHAT!" The parents yelled.

Alex smiled proudly. "That's right. I beat Jake up! No one, and no one beat my brother up!" He commanded." Vincent and Briana were shocked.

"It was amazing!" Gary cheered.

"I thought those jerks a lesson!" Alex cheered. Vincent and Briana stand their shocked. "And it was the best thing in my life." He sighed.

"Y-yeah." Briana said not impressed.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Alex asked seeing his mom not impressed.

"What did you do to beat him?" Briana asked.

"I poor fire ants in his pants." Alex explained. Vincent was about to laugh, but Briana glared at him.

Vincent coughed and became serious. "Son you know fighting is wrong, right?" He asked.

"I know, but they started it!" Alex yelled.

"Yeah! Look at me!" Gary yelled going to his parents and showing his bruises and black eye.

Briana gasped and went to her son. "Oh my baby." He said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on let's get you an ice pack." Briana went to the fridge pulled out an ice pack and a cloth and gave it to Gary.

"Thanks." Gary replied as he put it on his eye. Briana smiles, and gives Gary one more kiss. She then takes Gary to the bathroom to treat his wounds and get him cleaned up.

"So daddy! Am I good fighter?" Alex asked.

Vincent looked at his son, and thought of what to say to him, since his big adorable big eyes were so cute. "I'll admit that was brave of you to stand up to your brother like that."

Alex smiled. "Thank you! Now, no one would beat up Alexander Springs Trap Vine!" He cheered saying his full name.

"But." Vincent started. "You know fighting is wrong, right?" He asked.

"I know, but I can defend myself now!" Alex cheered doing punches like he was fighting.

Vincent gave a chuckle. "Just promise me you'll be careful next time. Okay?" He asked.

"Okay." Alex replied going back upstairs to get cleaned up for dinner.

Vincent sighed seeing his sons go through dangers again, and knows he would have to 'punish' another kid again for this. He then looked at Victoria who wasn't sure what was going on, since she was a baby and all. Vincent smiled and went to her. "You'll be a good girl for daddy right?" He asked.

Victoria gave a smirk and shook her head. Vincent sighed. "Great." Victoria gave a smile and kisses her father on the cheek. "Aww." He said.

After dinner, Alex was getting ready for bed, but his mother came in to check up on him. "Hey Alex you got a minute?" Briana asked.

"Sure." Alex replied sitting up on his bed.

"Well today I am proud of you protecting your brother, but just promise me your not going to fight a lot." Briana explained.

"I guess, but okay." Alex said with a smile.

Briana smiled back and kissed his forehead. "I love you." Briana said as she left the room to get some sleep.

"Night mommy. I love you too." Alex said as he turned on his Bonnie Bunny night-light and fell asleep.

The next morning, Alex was waiting for Gary and his friends again, this time, none of Gary or his friends got detention so they can get out the regular time and go home, relax and watch TV, or do homework.

"Hey bro!" Gary said going to his little brother.

"Gary!" Alex yelled running to his brother and giving him a huge hug. Gary hugs back, and after the hug the boys walked home together. As they were walking home, Jake and his friends cornered them again, and they were more upset then ever since what Alex did. Gary, Alex, and Gary's friends glared back seeing them again.

"What do you want Jake!?" Gary yelled.

"Oh nothing." Jake started. He then smirked and grabbed Alex by the color of his shirt. "Just to pick on this little squirt!" He yelled.

"Let him go!" Gary yelled, but Jake's friends held him along with his friends back.

"Why?" Jake asked. "Don't want him to hurt me?" He mocked. Suddenly Jake saw a scar on Alex's forehead and he then laughed. "So this is the Bite Victim!" He yelled cracking up. Jake's friends laughed as well, except Gary and his friends who looked down guilty for what they did.

Alex glared, and kicked him in the chest. "Shut up!" He yelled. Jake let go and Alex was free.

"Okay you asked for it." Jake growled.

"Bring it tubby!" Alex yelled. Jake glared, and tackled Alex to the ground. Alex struggled to get free, but Jake held him as tight as he can.

"Don't just stand there!" Jake yelled at his friends. "Do something to weaken this little shrimp!"

"Who are you calling shrimp you eel!" Alex yelled back, and gave another note by biting his arm.

Jake hissed in pain and replied with slapping Alex hard in the face freeing him from his grasp. Alex glared, and punched Jake in the nose. Jake held his now bleeding nose and tackled Alex again. Alex saw that his friends were also being attacked, and gasped seeing Gary getting hurt again.

"Stop it!" Alex yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Jake asked. "Well say your weak and I'll stop."

Alex glared. "I'm not the week one, you are!" He yelled with a glare. Jake held his arms tighter and then slammed him into a wall. Alex felt dizzy, and gasped seeing his brother and friends on the ground knocked out.

"Gary no!" Alex yelled tearing up ready to cry.

"Now your turn." Jake said with a glare. Like what they did to Gary's friends, Jake and his friends beat up Alex. As they were beating Alex up, Alex was already knocked out cold. But then, Jake felt a sharp knife to him.

"Leave my son's alone." It was Vincent right behind Jake with an evil glare on his face.

"W-Who are you?!" Jake yelled staying back from Vincent. Jake's friends ran off scared of Vincent, and to save themselves from him. "P=Please don't kill me!" Jake begged.

"Oh its too late for that." Vincent said he gave a smirk and raised the knife, stabbing Jake.

At the hospital, Alex woke up and saw his mom and dad smiling, seeing he's all right. Alex groans in pain and slowly gets up. Alex didn't suffer too much, so he was fine just some bruises.

"Alex." Vincent whispered.

"Daddy?" Alex asked. Vincent smiled and hugged his son lightly. "Where's Gary?" Vincent frowns and shows Gary still knocked out, and bruised as well with a broken wrist.

"He's fine, still resting." Vincent said to not to worry Alex. Alex wanted to go to Gary, but since he was in pain, he couldn't. Vincent gave a small smile and carried Alex to Gary's bed. Suddenly, Gary wakes up. "Alex?" Gary asked.

Alex smiled. "Gary!" He cheered giving him a hug. Gary smiled and hugged Alex back. Briana and Vincent smiled seeing their sons are okay.

Later, Gary's friends woke up, and all of them were okay, nothing major then bruises, but were okay. Suddenly, something came in Alex's mind. "What happened to Jake?" He asked.

"Well. What I heard from my dad, he's dead." Calem admitted. "Suicide is what my dad found."

Briana heard the story and faced Vincent, who replied by shrugging with a look that said 'I didn't do anything this time.' Even though Vincent did kill Jake, but for a good reason; He didn't want Alex and Gary to go through so much more pain again.

Briana knew Vincent killed Jake, but didn't want to talk about in public incase someone were to hear and call the police on Vincent.

"Well bad news he'll be missed by a few people." Lucas started. "Good news is, he won't bother us no more."

"Agreed." Joey said.

"I'm glad." Alex said. "Thanks guys."

"Your welcome." Gary and his friends said. Alex smiled and hugged Gary and his friends.

Lots of things were learned today. Alex gain confidence, and if you mess with Alex and Gary you get a good talk with Vincent and his lucky knife.


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent Family Drabbles Chap. 9

 **After a few months I got the next chapter of this story up! I've been busy with my new stories, school, and trying to get into collage. But now I finally got this up, and you should be warned this chapter has feels, so be ready.**

 **Don't worry the next chapter will be a happy chapter. Speaking of this story this is the final part where Gary and Lucas are just friends, and as of now they are a couple. Also, I plan to do a time skip for this story, but I'm not sure how far I plan to go. I may go 2 years later, or even a year later, but I still need to do a couple more chapters before the time skip, but if you have ideas on how I can start the time skip let me know so I can get an idea.**

 **I'm working on another new story that's only going to be on my DeviantART and my Wattpad account, so if you want to check it out there, look up Mark and Friends. Its a fanfic I'm making for my best friend.**

 **There is a message at the end of this chapter that's pretty sad, but a huge message to pass around.**

 **Though I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, just the story, and the character names.**

Friend in Need

It's finally the weekend for Alex and Gary, and to make it fun, Lucas was spending the night. Though, Lucas has been spending the night since Thursday. It worried Gary's parents, but also worried the parents of Joey and Calem since they too had Lucas staying over the night.

"So what do you want to do?" Gary asked.

"I-I don't know play videogames. I guess." Lucas mumbled. Lucas had a reason for spending the night at his friend's house, and well it's a problem he's been having at home for over a year now, and his friends are the only ones to know about it.

"Hey." Gary said putting his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "What's wrong? Nolan problems?"

Lucas nods. "Yeah he kicked me out as usual." He said. Nolan is Lucas's mom Johanna's fiancée and in just a few weeks he will be married to her and become Lucas's new father. However, Nolan wasn't a nice guy, he abuses Lucas non-stop and even kicks him out of the house. Lucas even had injuries to prove it, but never showed his mom because a few of the bruises fade when he tried to show them, so he just gave up. "You didn't tell your parents did you?" He asked.

Gary looked down and nodded. He so desperately wanted to tell someone, but Lucas didn't want that so for this whole time, Gary, Calem, and Joey never told their parents what's been going on with Lucas and just continue hearing the stories of the pain he was going through. "No. I promised." He said.

Lucas gave a small smile and hugged Gary. "Thanks you're a good friend." He said.

Gary looked down he wasn't a good friend, a good friend would help someone with this problem, and if he's not helping Lucas with this, then how is he a good friend. But he didn't want to feel sad in front of Lucas, even though Lucas is doing the same to him, but just like always he just had to shake it off.

"So videogames?" Lucas asked.

"Videogames." Gary said and the two went to Gary's room and played video games. After playing video games, and having dinner it was time for bed. As Gary and Lucas were getting comfortable, Gary's parents, Vincent and Briana checked up on them and were worried for Lucas.

"Vincent." Briana started after she closed the door to the boy's room.

"Yeah honey." Vincent replied.

"Have you realized that Lucas has been staying here a lot more lately?" Briana asked.

"Yeah I noticed that." Vincent said.

Briana looked back into the room, and sighed. "I'll try talking to them tomorrow or if one of them wakes up." She said. Vincent nodded and the two went to their room to get some sleep themselves.

Later at night Gary and Lucas were still awake, but just lying down looking at the ceiling. "Still awake?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, and I've been thinking what if someone did find out what's going on?" Gary asked.

Lucas stayed silent for a bit and looks down. Gary was worried when it was silence in the room. "L-Lucas?" Gary asked.

"Y-yeah I'm still here just thinking." Lucas said. Gary sighed and gave a small smile. Gary then got up for a bit, which made Lucas look up.

"I'm going to get water, want one?" Gary asked. Lucas shook his head and lied around facing the wall. Gary sighed and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When Gary got downstairs he saw his mother reading a book to Victoria to get her to fall asleep.

"Hi Gary." Briana whispered as Victoria was on the brink of falling asleep.

"Hey mom. Just getting some water." He said as her grabbed the pitcher from the fridge and got himself a glass and poured the water to it.

"Gary before you go to bed I need to talk to you about Lucas." She said as she sat down in a chair. "Is something going on with him?"

Gary went silent for a bit, but decided to sit down right in front of his mother. He didn't know what to say, he had to keep Lucas's secret, even though he really, and I mean really wanted to tell, he just can't. "N-Nothing is wrong, Lucas is fine." He said.

"Well I heard Lucas has been staying at Calem's and Joey's houses as well. Is something going on at his home?" Briana asked again.

"N-No nothing is wrong with him, he's fine." Gary said almost yelling. Good thing he didn't other wise he would wake the whole house up. Gary sighed and looked down. "I'm going to bed now, night." He said as he walked to his room and closed the door.

Briana frowned feeling bad for her son, and not trying hard to help more to find out Lucas's problem. With that she went to Victoria's room to put Victoria in her crib, and go to bed to rest for the night.

The next morning, the boy finished breakfast, and just relaxed watching a funny movie, however their fun was cut off when Vincent received a call fro Nolan saying he needs to take Lucas home.

When Lucas was in the car he was nervously shaking in fear, but Gary decided to go with him home just incase. Vincent saw Lucas being nervous, but decided not to ask until Lucas was hone. "Its okay. I'll be right here." Gary said as he held Lucas's hand.

"O-ok." Lucas said nervously.

When they got to the apartment Lucas slowly went inside with Gary following behind, but stayed outside when Lucas closed the door. Gary sighed, but when he was ready to go back to the car he heard banging and Lucas yelling in pain. He heard this for 5 minutes and once it got quiet he looked through a window that looked through Lucas's bedroom. He saw Lucas struggling to get to his room, and saw him reach for cover up to put over his bruises.

Gary frowned seeing the whole thing and ran back to his dad's car. "Okay, back let's go!" Gary yelled.

"You sure everything is alright?" Vincent asked.

"Dad! Let's just go!" Gary yelled.

"Gary! Tell me what's going on right now!" Vincent yelled back.

"Its Nothing!" Gary yelled back as well.

"Gary!" Vincent yelled.

"I can't tell!" Gary yelled he then realized he left a big clue to what's going on, and just looked down with tears in his eyes. Vincent frowned knowing Gary didn't want to talk about it. So with that, Vincent drove home leaving the rest of the ride silent, except for the little whimpers Gary gave out.

When they got home Gary immediately ran into his room, but was stopped by his parents. "Gary!" Vincent yelled to get his attention. Gary just looked down and stayed quiet.

Vincent looked at Briana, and she decided to try to talk to Gary. "Sweetie. Please talk to us." Briana begged. Gary looked at his parents, and one part of him wanted to tell what's going on, while the other part only wanted him to stay silent.

"Gary." Vincent said again.

Knowing he would need to answer them in some point, he finally spoke. "What?" He asked.

"Is something wrong with Lucas?" Vincent asked.

Gary looked down and thought of what to say to his parents. "Well…" He stopped thinking of what to say next. Not only that he was starting to break Lucas's promise.

"What is it sweetie?" Briana asked.

Gary wanted to desperately tell at this point, but he couldn't he just couldn't, but he did. In his mind he heard Lucas's cries for help and the loud noise he heard earlier, and that made him tear up, and tell the truth to his parents. "You see Lucas is having a hard time with his mom's new boyfriend or now fiancé, Nolan." He started. "Its gotten to the point where Nolan beats and kicks out Lucas, that's why he's been spending the night over at our house along with Joey and Calem's."

Vincent and Briana were shocked hearing this. They never knew one of Gary's friends was being a victim of child abuse. "Does his mom know about this?" Briana asked.

Gary shook his head. "From what I heard from Lucas, Nolan was her close friend. When Lucas tries to tell her the truth the bruises are already gone, so he just gave up and now covers up his bruises and keeps this whole thing a secret."

Vincent and Briana were even in more shock hearing that Lucas hasn't told anyone about this, but were even in more shock seeing this was stressing Gary a lot. "That poor boy." Vincent said.

Gary nodded. "After Lucas told us, me, Calem, and Joey never told our parents, will me as of now." Gary said. The silence from hearing the story was cut off when Briana heard the phone ring, and left to go get it.

Gary looked down, but quickly looked at his father. "Dad." He said getting his attention. "Please don't do anything stupid. Please."

Vincent's eyes widen knowing what Gary meant, killing Nolan. "Okay I won't." Vincent said putting a hand on Gary's shoulder. Gary gave a small smile and hugged his dad tight. The emotional bond then got interrupted when Briana came back into the room.

"Lucas is at the hospital." Briana said. Gary's eyes tear up when she said those words. "Calem called me, and told me the doctors told him he fell down the stairs."

Gary looked down knowing the stairs story wasn't true, and that Nolan did something to him again, and it was worse. The family dove to the hospital, and they saw Lucas in bed with bandages all over him and a black eye. Calem and Joey were looking down, but when Gary and his family got there they looked up.

"Calem! Joey!" Gary yelled running to his friends.

"Gary!" Calem and Joey yelled back. Gary ran pass them and went to Lucas and saw up close he was in bad shape.

"What happened?" Gary asked.

"Nolan pushed Lucas down a flight of stairs, after beating him again." Calem explained.

"Lucas argued with him and it caused this to happen." Joey explained what caused Nolan to get Lucas got into this condition.

Gary tears up and clenches his fist in anger hearing what Nolan did to his best friend. He wished he could have had Lucas stayed a little longer, and none of this would of happened. Briana and Vincent also felt bad for the four friends, seeing Lucas suffer from this and seeing it now for the first time made them nearly cry.

"Lucas would of…would of." Joey couldn't say 'die' because thinking of that word made him tear up, and he rarely cried. "He would of died, if no one came." Joey cried.

Calem rubbed Joey's back as Gary looked down and saw Lucas in the bed again, and saw he started to wake up. The boys looked at each other and went over to Lucas asking him questions in hopes he didn't loose his memory.

Outside the room, Briana and Vincent looked down seeing the boys go to their friend in tears. "Vincent? What are we going to do?" Briana asked.

"I don't know." Vincent said. He looked at the boys for a bit and thought of what he can do to help.

Back in the room with the boys Lucas gave them a small smile despite the condition he was in. "Hey you guys will tell your parents I just tripped and fell, right?" He asked.

The boy's eyes widen seeing that Lucas still wants this to be kept secret despite the condition he's in. Gary looked down and tears up knowing he broke his promise, but decided not to tell Lucas. Calem and Joey also were tearing up seeing Lucas still wants his abuse to be kept a secret.

"You kept your promise right?" Lucas asked seeing the boys looking down and feeling guilty that they didn't do anything yet.

"You still want us to keep the promise, despite what happened?" Joey asked tearing up even more.

Lucas nodded and smiled. "Yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry." Lucas said.

Calem and Joey looked at each other worriedly, and saw Gary looking mad on how Lucas was acting. Vincent who was watching the whole thing decided to come in to check on the boys.

"Lucas." He started. "How are you feeling?" Vincent asked.

"I-I'm fine I just feel down the stairs." Lucas explained sitting up wincing in pain.

Vincent sighed and looked at Gary at what else he could say with him. Gary looked down, but said nothing. This scene caused Lucas to know Gary broke his promise.

"Wait! Gary don't tell me." Lucas started looking upset. Gary looked down in regret, he did the right thing, but he felt guilty for breaking Lucas's promise. "You promised!" Lucas yelled.

"They made me! I couldn't help it!" Gary yelled back.

"You could of tried!" Lucas yelled back. "I thought you were my friend!" Lucas started tearing up as well.

"I am!"

"Then why couldn't you keep a secret!?"

"Because he was worried about you!" Calem yelled breaking the argument between the two friends. "We all are." Calem said softly as he sniffled wiping his tears away.

"Calem…" Lucas said softly.

"Don't you get it Lucas!" Joey yelled causing Lucas to look at his other friend. "We kept it long enough, if he just hit you that's fine, but this? Look at you Luke!" Joey yelled.

Lucas looked at his arms and saw the bandages wrapped on them. Seeing his wounds caused him to look down. Vincent came by and rubbed his back, which caused him to look up.

"Lucas you need to tell someone about this." Vincent said.

"I can't" Lucas said looking down.

"Why!" Gary yelled finally getting everyone's attention. "So we can be quiet so the next time this happens your not alive!"

"I just can't you have to understand." Lucas said tearing up.

"Why!" Gary, Joey, and Calem yelled.

"Because then I'll be taken away! And I don't want to loose my mom!" Lucas yelled as he broke down crying. The three boys now knew the real reason why Lucas wanted all of this quiet, he didn't want to be separated from his mom, and that's all Lucas had.

"Lucas you won't loose your mom." Calem said sitting next to Lucas in his bed. "If you tell someone, your mom will dump that man's ass."

Lucas looked down and wiped some tears away. "How can she, she won't believe me." Lucas said in a soft voice.

"Your mom will know." Joey said giving a small smile.

"Joey is right. If we keep this secret. It's going to get worse." Gary explained as tears fell from his eyes. "If we keep this secret quiet it's going to get worse, and we'll loose you."

Lucas looked down and saw how worried his friends were about him. He was so worried about loosing his mom that he forgot about the worries from his friends. "You guys are really worried about me?"

The boy's nod, and Lucas gave a tiny smile. "Okay you can tell." He said. Calem gave a small smile, grabbed his phone and left to go outside to call his dad to report the abuse.

An hour later, everyone was outside Lucas's door ready to leave, when a young women with glossy black hair came running in, who was Lucas's mom, Johanna. "Where's my son!" She yelled. Gary pointed to the room, and she ran in. "Lucas!" She yelled.

Lucas looked up from his magazine, Gary gave him and saw his mom. Johanna tears up seeing the injuries and ran to hug her son. "Mom?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas!" Johanna yelled. "Oh my baby! My baby!" She cried.

"Mom its okay. I'm fine." Lucas said trying not to worry his mom a lot more.

"I'm sorry for not believing you! I should have listened. When I saw the police officers at the apartment, and once I heard what happened I ran all the way here." Johanna explained as she cried.

"Y-You did?" Lucas asked.

"Y-Yes." Johanna replied. "And don't worry." She wiped the tears away. "I'm not letting Nolan come back anymore I dumped him and called off the wedding."

"You mean it." Lucas said giving a real smile for the first time today.

Johanna nodded. "Yes I mean it. Please forgive me Lucas."

Lucas smiled and hugged his mom back. "I forgive you." Johanna smiled and hugged Lucas tighter.

Gary saw the loving relationship through the door and smiled seeing everything is okay.

A week after the incident it was dinnertime, and Gary was finishing up. "So." Vincent started. "How is Lucas now?"

"He's doing fine. Nolan got 25 years in prison, and Lucas's mom got a restraining order on him" Gary explained.

"That's wonderful." Briana said.

Gary smiled, but frowned again when something else bothered him. "Dad." Vincent then looked at him. "Why did Nolan hurt Lucas?" Gary asked.

Vincent and Briana went silent because they didn't know the answer. They wished they did, but they didn't. "I don't know son. I don't know." Vincent said.

"I wish I know so I could of I stopped it." Gary said. Vincent looked down too, but looked up when Gary hugged him. Vincent smiled and hugged Gary back knowing he will never harm him, Alex, or Victoria.

Gary also know, and you should know as well that if anyone, his friends, or even a classmate is ever in this kind of abuse he should tell someone instead of being quiet about it because he knew now Lucas would be alive the next day since he told and if he didn't he would of lost his best friend.

So tell someone if you or someone else you know something like this is going on.


	10. Chapter 10: Gary's Birthday

Vincent Family Drabbles Birthday Chapter

 **Hey everyone! So if you didn't know last week, or last Wednesday was Gary's birthday. I wanted to get the story done before or on the day of his birthday, but I've been busy and we had lots of rain where I live. Also school is almost over, and graduation is in a month. So I have to focus on school and fanfics would have to be put off for a while, but I'll try to get them done and up so you can enjoy and read them.**

 **Another reason why I haven't been working on stories is because I've been drawing, and I have to prepare for collage soon.**

 **But like I said I'll try to get some stories up and running for you guys. Also I plan new stories, and even original stories as well I just need ideas.**

 **So enjoy Gary's Birthday, and even though its over you can still wish him happy birthday**

 ** _Gary: And yeah don't forget gifts for me!_**

 ** _Me: GARY!_**

 ** _Gary: Sorry_**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own FNAF just my AU.**

Gary's Birthday

It's April 27th on the calendar, and Vincent and the rest of the family is setting up for Gary's 11th birthday. Since Gary hasn't had a big special birthday in years, the family decides to make special for him. Vincent was getting the decorations set up, Briana was baking a cake, and Alex well he's doing nothing, but making sure Gary won't wake up and see his surprise party.

"There it's done." Vincent said after posting the banner that said 'Happy Birthday Gary' which was created by Alex and Victoria. Alex got up and saw the sign he created with his sister and smiled.

"Alex!" Briana called out. Alex then went to the kitchen and saw a chocolate cake come right out of the oven. Alex smiled seeing the cake come out, and felt like eating right now. "Want to help me decorate the cake?" Briana asked.

"Sure." Alex replied with a smile. Briana then grabbed four frosting, which were red, black, and purple, Gary's favorite colors. The mother and son then worked together designing the cake as cool as possible for an 11-year-old boy.

"Morning!" Gary called out coming out of his room. Briana and Alex stop what they're doing and hide and the cake in the refrigerator, and smiled like nothing happened. Gary then came down stairs and smiled, and his family hugged him.

"Happy Birthday Gary!" The whole family cheered.

Gary smiled and hugged them all back. "Thanks guys. I can't wait for my party today." He said.

"I'm glad. Well try to make it the best party you've had in a long time." Vincent said putting his hand on his son's shoulders.

"And I don't mind what you guys do, as long as I have a fun, awesome birthday!" Gary said. Vincent smiles and hugs his son again.

"I'm glad." Vincent replied. Vincent let go of the hug and went to his room so he won't see much of his birthday. The family sighs, and gets back to work on the party. Since Gary was in his room waiting on his friends, the rest of the family could get the cake and food ready.

"Done." Alex and Briana said as they put 'Happy Birthday Gary!' on the cake with the purple icing. "Alex that's amazing, I love the patterns and colors you made for the cake." Briana explained.

"Thank you." Alex replied smiling. Briana smiled, and put the cake back in the fridge.

Vincent finally got the food on the table and smiled seeing all the food; suddenly the phone rang, and went to pick it up. "Hello." Vincent said.

"Hey little bro." It was Scott on the other line.

"Oh hey bro! What's up?" Vincent said with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering if I should bring some pizza from Freddy's, for Gary's birthday?" Scott asked.

"Sure that's good." Vincent said. "Get 3 cheese and 3 pepperoni pizzas." Vincent explained.

"Cool! I'll get those in a couple minutes and me and Mary will be right over." Scott explained.

"Cool." Vincent said, but since they were on the phone, Vincent had a smirk on his face seeing his brother brining his girlfriend over.

"Your brother is coming?" Briana asked as she was trying a ribbon on one of the gifts for Gary.

"Yep, and brining Mary along." Vincent said smirking. Briana giggled and put the gift on the table with the other gifts.

Minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Alex ran up to check. When he saw who it was, he smirked and hid behind the door, and slowly opened it. Alex jumped ready to scare who was at the door, but was too late.

"BOO!" The boys yelled.

Alex screamed and fell on his bottom. He looked up to see Gary's friends, Lucas, Calem, and Joey laughing their buts off seeing Alex trying to scare them, but they were able to get to him first.

"Oh man that never gets old." Joey laughed.

"Yeah!" Calem replied as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Boys." Vincent said glaring at the three boys. He picked up Alex and held him, but the glare never left. The boys chuckled nervously as they walked in.

"S-Sorry Alex." Lucas said.

"Sorry." Calem and Joey said as well.

Alex wiped the tears from his eyes and gave a small smile. "Its okay." He said. The three boys smiled and put their gifts at the table before going to the young boy.

"How are you Alex?" Calem asked.

"I'm fine." Alex replied as his father put him down, so he can help his wife with the party. "But how did you guys know I was going to scare you guys?" He asked.

"Because that's so old." Lucas said. "Scaring people behind a door is the easiest thing guys like us start with."

"Oh." Alex replied. He had a lot more thinking to do if he wanted to scare his brother and his friends. I mean they did it to him too many times, so why not a little payback.

Gary then came down and smiled seeing his friends. "Hey guys!" Gary said.

"Hey Gary!" Lucas said going up to his boyfriend and giving him a kiss on the cheek. For those who don't know, 2 months ago Gary and Lucas confessed their feelings for each other, and are now dating. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Gary said smiling and kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

"Okay love birds." Calem said getting between his friends. "Its not a date, were here celebrating the birthday boy, right." Calem said nudging Gary's shoulder.

Gary blushed in embarrassment and slightly pushed his friend. "Calem." He groaned. The boys shared a laugh and went up to Gary's room to hang out before the party starts.

"I'm going to get something quick before I play with my brother and his friends." Alex said as he ran upstairs, but instead of going to Gary's room he went to his room and took out a huge box from under his bed. "Good thing the nightmares didn't destroy it huh Fredbear." Alex explained to his best friend.

He then moved Fredbear to make him nod, which gave him a smile to reply. Inside the box was Gary's birthday gift. "I saved up so much to buy this." Alex said. He then grabbed this gift and Fredbear and went downstairs.

"Mommy! Daddy! I got Gary's-" He stopped when he saw his parents were done with the party set up and they are on the couch making out; Alex could of swore he saw his dad's tongue go into his mom's mouth. He stopped and put the gift on the table. "Ok. I guess I shouldn't be here now." Alex grabbed Fredbear, and covered his eyes.

Alex then ran to his brother's room and saw the boys were playing video games, and just talking about how fun the birthday will be. "Hey guys," The boys turned around and looked at him. "If you going downstairs be careful." Alex reminded them.

"Let me guess mom and dad." Gary said. Alex nodded and went to sit down and watch the video game. Alex saw the game was a fighting game, but had lots of blood and gore, so he covered his eyes by reading his brother's books. He looked at his shelf and saw there was video games magazines, and chapter books, so much too chose from, but before he can take a book out he needed to ask, that was a rule his brother gave him.

"Gary, can I read one of your books?" Alex asked.

"Sure, just be careful with them." Gary said concentrating with his game.

Alex looked through his shelf and pulled out a book with a ginger cat on the cover. He then opened the book and read it till the part started.

Back with Vincent and Briana the two were finally off each other and were now just waiting for Scott to arrive with the pizza so the party can start. Though the timing was perfect, when they heard the doorbell. "I'll get it." Briana said as she went to the door.

"Hey Briana we got the pizza." Scott said holding 6 boxes of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in his hand.

"And we got Gary's gift." Mary said holding two gift boxes for Gary.

"Great. You made it on time." Briana said smiling. Scott and Mary smiled back and went inside the house.

"So where is the birthday boy?" Scott asked putting the pizza on the food table.

"Upstairs with his friends." Vincent said. Scott smiled and ran upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Calem said through the door. Scott smiled and opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Gary." Scott said. Gary smiled and paused the game and went up to his uncle.

"Thanks Uncle Scott." Gary said giving him a hug.

"Your welcome." Scott replied. The two let go of the hug, and saw Alex reading a book. He smiled and went up to him. "Did you give your uncle a hug yet?" He asked getting Alex's focus from the book to him.

Alex closed the book, but put a marker in, so he won't forget where he left off and hugged his uncle tight. Scott hugged back. "So what are you reading?" Scott asked. Alex showed him the book and he smiled.

"You love reading the 'Warrior Series?' Scott asked.

"Yep I love it SO much!" Alex said hugging the book.

Scott smiled and ruffled his hair. "I remember when the first book came out when I was in Junior High." Scott explained.

"Really." Alex said.

"Yep. I'll tell you about it one day, but now how about we celebrate your brother's birthday." Scott said.

"Ok." Alex put the book back and went downstairs with his uncle and joined the party. Alex saw the boys were eating pizza and other snacks and went to grab his plate and got a pizza and some chips and sat down with his brother.

After eating the boys decided to let Gary open his birthday presents before having cake. "Gary you have to open my present first." Lucas said.

"No he should open mine first." Alex begged.

"Or our present." Vincent said, as he and Briana got their gifts and gave it to Gary. Gary grabbed the boxes, and decided to open his father's gift first. He smiled when he saw what his father gave him.

"No way!" Gary then took out a box, which was a new game system. "I've been wanting this for like ever."

"How did you get it?" Joey asked.

"Well just saved some money here and there." Vincent said.

"That or someone has taken half my paycheck money." Scott said with a small smirk. Vincent glared at his older brother and was ready to smack him.

"And check what I got you." Briana said. Gary went over to the next box and opened it seeing there were 3 new games.

"Awesome!" Gary yelled he ran to his parents and gave them a huge hug. "Thank you guys!"

"Your welcome Gary." Vincent said as he and his wife gave their son a hug.

"Here open my gift now." Lucas said handing Gary his gift. Gary unwrapped the gift and opened it. Inside was a small box and inside was a necklace. The necklace was silver with a blue lightning bolt on it.

"Lucas it's beautiful." Gary said. Lucas took it out and put on Gary's neck. Gary smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. Lucas smiled and the two started to make out.

Calem covered Alex's eyes so he won't see no more kissing. "Hey." Alex giggled.

"Sorry dude, but you can't see this right now." Calem said.

"But I see mommy and daddy kissing a lot, I saw it earlier." Alex said. This caused his parents eyes to widen in fear knowing their youngest son saw them kissing. Scott chuckled seeing his little brother's reaction, but was quickly smacked by his girlfriend, which caused him too stop.

"Sorry." Scott quickly said. Mary replied with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. Scott smiled and kissed Mary back. Vincent saw that was enough.

"Okay. Okay enough kissing now." Vincent said as he separated Lucas and Gary together, and Briana did the same to Mary and Scott.

"Alright my gift." Calem said as he let go of Alex and went to get his gift and give it to Gary. Gary then got the gift and opened it. Inside was a small picture frame with him, Calem, Lucas, and Joey when they were 5-years-old.

"Calem this awesome! Thank you!" Gary said giving his best friend a hug.

"Anytime buddy." Calem replied giving his friend a hug as well.

To make this party go faster, Gary got some more new videogames from Joey, and Scott and Mary gave him two gift cards, so he can shop for whatever he wanted. "Okay whose gift should I open next." Gary said. Alex then grabbed his box and gave it to Gary.

"Here you go Gary." Alex said. Gary then moved the box closer to him and started to unwrap it. Gary's eyes widen seeing the gift. He took out the drawings and saw Alex and Victoria made them. "There's more."

Gary looked at Alex and smiled seeing inside the gift was a new skateboard. "Alex. Is this?" Gary was surprised of the skateboard because this was the skateboard he always wanted.

"The skateboard you wanted. Yep. I saved up some of my allowance money so I can buy this for you." Alex said.

Gary looked at the skateboard more, and smiled he looked at his little brother and gave him a big hug. "Thank you little bro, but you didn't have to spend all your money for me."

"I had to." Alex replied. "You're my big brother I'll get you anything because I love you." Alex explained. This made everyone in the party say aww.

"I love you too Alex." Gary replied. The two brothers then hugged each other and smiled.

"So now gifts are done, is anyone ready for cake?" Briana asked after putting two #1 candles that made the number 11.

"Yeah!" the boys yelled as they ran to the table and sang 'Happy Birthday' to Gary, and enjoy a delicious slice of cake.


	11. Chapter 11

Vincent Family Drabbles Chap. 11

 **Well I finally manage to get a chapter up, even though I'm on exam week, but I decided why not because I haven't posted anything in a while. But this chapter happens to be one of the cutest chapters, and I decided to focus on Victoria. And I've noticed my stories are getting longer as well.**

 **The next chapter, and the one after that, is going to go back to feels, so be prepared with tissues and other things to keep you from crying.**

 **Also, how is everyone enjoying their summer so far? I'm not on break yet, but I will be in a few days ^^, then I graduate and I'm now in the grown up world. So wish me good luck out there.**

 **If you didn't know, I've opened up a tumblr page, and I made a fanfiction blog, its slowly going well, but not really since I only uploaded a few things on there, but you should check it out. Just search DreamNoteFanfics. And if you want to follow my main tumblr blog, which is DreamNotePrincess your welcome too. I post and reblog lots of things on there, so your welcome to check it out.**

 **Well enough talking, enjoy the fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, except the names and characters.**

Good Luck Victoria

It's been 9 months since Victoria was born and Vincent was showing her flash cards. Scott was also in the house just to check up on his little brother and his family to see what their doing. "Okay Victoria ready to do some learning?" Vincent asked.

Victoria giggled and laughed. Vincent smiled and grabbed a card showing a donkey. "Gary!" Victoria cheered. Alex started to crack up laughing, while Gary had a look of 'What the fuck' on his face.

"How am I a donkey!?" Gary yelled.

"Have you seen your room!" Alex said laughing some more.

Gary glared at his little brother and picked him up by his shirt, scaring Alex. "Don't make me kill you!" He warned.

"S-Sorry." Alex said in fear. His eyes were closed hoping his brother won't punch him, or do any kind of harm on him. Gary put him down slowly, and gave him 'I got my eyes on you' look and even did the movement as he went back to his seat and sat down.

Vincent gave a small chuckle and showed the next card, an elephant. "What's this?"

Victoria looked around for a bit, and pointed at Scott. Vincent turned around and started laughing, as Scott's eyes widen just like Gary's, but quickly went to a glare, as Vincent was cracking up. He even saw his nephews giving a snicker to this as well. Scott then faced his brother, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I will hurt you so much." He warned with a growl in his voice.

Vincent laughs a little more and stops. "Sorry." He said giving a smile. Scott rolls his eyes and drops him. Vincent then gets back up, and shuffles the cards so he can get back to teaching Victoria. "Ok what about this?" Vincent asked showing a caterpillar.

Victoria smiles and pokes her daddy's nose. This made Scott laugh till he's on the floor holding his gut. Vincent saw the card, and saw what he picked and glared at a still laughing Scott. "Well you are the little one." Scott said continuing his laughter. Vincent didn't take the joke. "Come on little bro, take a joke." Scott said and laughed once again when he said little.

It was now Vincent's turn to pick Scott up his shirt collar. "How about I stick these cards right up your-."

"No violence in front of the children." Scott said cutting Vincent off. Vincent then looked at his sons, and daughter looking confused at what Vincent was going to do with their uncle. Vincent gave a glare that said 'you win this time,' and let him go. Vincent sighed and went back to his teaching lesson with Victoria. "Ok what's this?" Vincent asked showing a picture of an eel.

Victoria then looked at her mother, Briana, who was reading a book at the kitchen table. The boys looked at her and back at Briana, and Vincent thought it was best to switch to the next card. "What's this honey?" Vincent asked showing a picture of a puppy.

Victoria thought of a second and pointed at Alex, who was hugging Fredbear tightly. Alex then looked at his dad, uncle, and older brother on why they were looking at him like that. Alex then went up to the guys and saw the card, and smiled.

"Yes! I got the good one!" Alex cheered. The boys groaned and frowned, with Gary giving a look that he wanted to kill him, but then smiled seeing Victoria giggle.

"You know I wonder what goes on in her little head?" Gary asked giving his sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah me too." Alex said going to Victoria and gave her a small hug.

A little later, 25 minutes to noon Briana was getting Victoria's baby food ready, and Alex was making a PB&J sandwich. Briana finally got done with the baby food, which was mashed bananas.

"Who's a hungry girl?" Briana asked in a cute voice. Victoria giggled, and Briana smiled seeing her daughter smile. "Yes you are!" Briana then took a spoonful of bananas to Victoria and fed her.

Alex then came to the table with his sandwich, and was ready to eat. Victoria saw the sandwich and was surprised to see something better then mashed food.

 _"Ooh that looks good."_ Victoria thought. Just like what Gary and Alex thought will be taking a look inside Victoria's mind. Victoria saw the sandwich and decided to reach for it.

"No, no, no Vicky. That's Alex's lunch." Briana said moving Victoria closer to her so she won't steal Alex's lunch.

 _"Come on mom, just one bite?"_ Victoria thought as she begged to try PB &J. As Alex was eating, he realized he forgot to introduce someone to Victoria, so he left to go to his room. Victoria sighed knowing she can't reach the sandwich, but she then tries again, almost touching it. However, Briana caught her, and moved the sandwich away from her.

"Victoria, that's your brother's lunch." Briana said.

Victoria frowned seeing she won't get to try a sandwich now. Don't worry she will in a few years, but she doesn't know that. _"When can I have lunch like that?"_ Victoria asked inside her mind.

Briana sat down and grabbed some baby food with a spoon ready to feed Victoria again. "Come on Victoria open up." She said with a smile.

Victoria looked at the food and gave a small smile and ate her food like a good girl. "At least its not veggies." Victoria thought as she swallowed her food, and had her mouth open for more.

"Good girl." Briana said feeding her more food.

 _"Of course I'm a good girl mom."_ Victoria thought. She was a good girl, I mean she did cute things, was sweet and nice, and loves her family. Victoria then caught her attention when she saw Alex holding Fredbear in his hands and going back to the table to sit down and enjoy his lunch. Victoria has never seen Fredbear, well she has, but sees it as a regular teddy bear. Victoria doesn't know the full story with Alex and Fredbear, but one day she will, as of now she wants to know why did Alex bring it with him at the table for lunch?

Briana smiled seeing Alex with Fredbear, and smiled so he can introduce him to his little sister. "Alex?" Briana asked catching his attention with a bite of his sandwich in his mouth. "Would you like to show Victoria, Fredbear?" She asked.

Alex smiled, and looked at Fredbear, who agreed with him. "Victoria, this is Fredbear, he's my best friend forever! And he protects me from nightmares." Alex said hugging his bear tight.

Victoria was confused on this, though she wasn't around long enough to know all about Alex's past, but she'll know one day. _"How could it protect you?"_ She asked. _"It's a bear filled with fluff."_ Alex gave Fredbear a kiss on the cheek, which was ironic.

 _"Boys and their bears."_ Victoria thought eating the last bit of her baby food. After lunch Alex was coloring in his coloring book, and Victoria was eating a small dessert, Animal Crackers. Gary and Vincent just came home from shopping to run errands, and get things for their younger siblings.

"Where home!" Vincent and Gary said holding a bunch of bags in their hands.

"Welcome home dears." Briana said with a smile, going to her husband and eldest son and giving them a hug.

"I got some stuff for Alex and Victoria from my recent paycheck." Vincent said holding two bags.

"And I bought my self a silly string gun." Gary said taking out a neon-colored water gun from the bag. "It's a water gun where you shoot silly string at people." He explained, and then grabbed 3 different colors of silly string.

"What a dork." Victoria thought smiling and shaking her head.

"Alex," Vincent called out. Alex then got up after hearing his name, and went to his dad and brother. "We got something for you." Vincent said.

Alex's eyes widen and smiled. "Really?" He asked. Vincent and Gary nodded." What is it?!" He asked again jumping up and down getting more excited.

"Well," Vincent started. "Since the toy animatronic plushies where being sold," He stopped as Gary and Vincent got plushies of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle.

Alex smiled and hugged the plushies tight. "These are so cool!" He cheered. He put the plushies down slowly, and hugged his dad tight. "Thank you daddy!"

"Anytime Alex." Vincent said hugging Alex back. Alex then let go of the hug and picked up his new friends and showed them to Fredbear, who is sitting on the couch.

"Look Fredbear," Alex said. "New friends to play with." He said. If Fredbear could talk, he would most likely say, 'Awesome! Where still friends, right?' but it didn't matter Alex knows Fredbear would always be his friend. "Come on, let's go show them to Freddy and the others." Alex grabbed Fredbear and went up to his room and play.

"And for Victoria." Vincent said going to another bag, and taking out a teddy bear wearing a train workers outfit. When Vincent pressed its paw it started to sing 'I've Been Working on the Railroad.' Victoria smiled and giggled even clapping his hands. "Here you go." Vincent said handing her the bear.

Victoria hugs it, and Vincent winds it up again. Victoria loved the song, and Gary smiled and gave his sister a kiss. Gary then saw Victoria yawn, seeing she was tired. Gary picked her up and rocked her to sleep, humming a song to her. Victoria closed her eyes and fell asleep on her brother's arms. Briana and Vincent smiled seeing how mature Gary is even though his troublemaking personality was a problem.

"I used to sing this to Alex when he was little." Gary said looking at his little sister with a smile. Briana then got Victoria and put her on her crib so she can rest.

After her name, Victoria was awake playing with her toys, while Gary surfed channels on the TV looking for something to watch. "Come on you guys, change the channel." Victoria thought looking at the TV and back at her toys.

"Hey, is there anything Victoria would like to watch?" Alex asked. "Everything on now, is boring."

Gary sighed and then thought about it. "Lets just skim through channels and see what we can find." Gary then flipped through more channels until he stopped at Fredbear and Friends, Alex's favorite TV show, and Gary's as well when he was a little kid. Victoria smiled seeing the TV show, and looked at the TV.

"I knew they were going to do re-runs of Fredbear and Friends!" Alex cheered. He then got up, and looked at Fredbear. "Stay here Fredbear I'm going to get our other friends to join us." Alex then ran upstairs to go grab his plushies so they can watch Fredbear and Friends as well.

Gary rolled his eyes and sighed, seeing his little brother will never grow up, and will always act like a baby. Victoria saw this look on his face and agreed too, why can't Alex act like a real big brother. Gary's a real big brother, he's mature, kind, and sweet. Alex, he's a baby, talks to himself, and should spend more time outside then being inside talking to his plushies and watching baby shows. And this came into the thoughts of a 9 month old.

Alex finally came down holding all his plushies in his hands and put them on the couch where he and his brother are sitting. The three where watching an episode of Fredbear and Friends, which was Fredbear and Freddy looking for their three nephews (The Three little Freddy's from FNAF 4) who were lost in the forest.

During the show, Alex smiled seeing Bonnie on the TV show and looked at his stuffed Bonnie. "Look Bonnie," He said. "Its you." He pointed to the screen showing Bonnie meeting up with Fredbear and Freddy.

Gary and Victoria looked at him, Gary rolled his eyes, while Victoria agreed with him, but she couldn't say it, she was only a baby. "Alex!" Gary yelled. "Your 5-years old, just watch the show instead of commentating to your toys." He snapped.

"I am too watching!" Alex snapped back.

"Yeah," Gary scoffed. "And telling it to all your friends, I swear sometimes you don't grow up."

"Look whose talking." Alex muttered under his breath. It was loud enough for Gary to hear, which he wanted.

Gary glared and got up from his seat. "Alright you asked for it!" He yelled and from the back of the couch he took out his Foxy Mask and put it on. Then he started to talk in a deep scary voice. Alex was getting scared, he remembered all the times Gary put on his Foxy Mask and scared them. "Foxy is ready to catch you!"

Alex screams and runs off with Gary chasing him.

Victoria, however, she wasn't scared, her eyes widen. _"My big brother is Foxy?"_ She thought. She smiled and giggled thinking this whole scene is funny. Also, she really thinks her brother is actually Foxy from the pizzeria her daddy works at.

Gary finally came back downstairs, after chasing Alex to his room, where he locked himself in, and taking a breather from chasing him. He then took off his mask so he can feel some cold air through his face. Once he sat back down, he saw Victoria smiling at him; he then looked his mask and smiled. Maybe there was some good with this Foxy mask after all.

"You like Foxy too?" Gary asked. Victoria giggled and smiles. Gary smiled and held Victoria giving her a hug. Suddenly, a light blinded Gary. Once his eyes cleared, he saw Alex wearing his father's purple security guard cap.

"I'm the night guard, and you better not stuff that kid into a suit." Alex said imitating his dad's voice.

"But she's my first mate," Gary said trying to imitate Foxy's voice. "And who can't say no to this pretty face."

In her mind Victoria felt embarrassed her brothers were doing this to her. _"Of coarse I'm pretty, all I want is for you two to stop acting like this."_ She thought.

"She's my partner!" Alex yelled back getting Victoria out her thoughts. "And I'm saving my security guard from the evil Foxy the Pirate!"

Gary smirked and put back on his Foxy Mask, and set Victoria in her playpen. "You'll have to face me first, matey!"

"I was born ready!" Alex said. Then he tackled his brother to the ground, and the two had a mock fight. As they were fighting Victoria was laughing seeing how fun the two were having. After a while Gary grabbed Alex, and the two started to laugh as well.

"Hey want to take a quick break." Alex said catching his breath from all the fun he was having.

Gary nods. "Sure." Alex then gets off him and runs to the kitchen. Gary smiles, and puts his mask around his neck and grabs Victoria. "Come with us sweetie."

 _"I wasn't doing anything, but sit here."_ Victoria thought.

Later in the evening, Alex and Gary were helping their mother set up the table for dinner. "Thank you for your help boys." Briana said as she cooked.

"No problem." Alex said with a smile.

"Yeah we don't mind." Gary said as he tied a bib on Victoria.

Once Vincent came home, the family sat down for dinner, and it was spaghetti night. But, Victoria, since she couldn't chew on the noodles, was having mashed carrots and peas.

"You like this?" Vincent asked as he fed her.

 _"More please!"_ Victoria thought as she smiled and enjoyed her meal. Vincent smiled and fed her some more food.

After dinner, Gary helped his parents with the dishes, and Alex helped putting them away. Once everything was cleaned up, the boys were getting ready for bed, but before they can go to sleep, they each gave their sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Vicky." Alex said as he ran to his room to go to sleep.

Victoria smiled and once she yawned she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Vincent Family Drabbles Chap. 12

 **Well here it is.**

 **The feels chapter. Well I tired to make it sad, but I hope its sad enough to make you feel bad for Alex.**

 **Also updating might take a while now, since Pokemon Go is out so I'll be playing that for a while (If I go out).**

 **But anyways I have good news! I'm not sure if I mentioned this on here ( ) but I plan on making an Audio Series (Like the Daughter of Discord) for my fanfics and certain book series from Erin Hunter. Its going to be fun and hopefuly you'll enjoy it because this is one of the stories I pick to turn into an audio series.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **Dsicalimer: I don't own FNAF just this story**

Alex's Sad Day

At a small little house on the side of town, a young girl wearing an orange shirt, a red-orange skirt, and has orange hair tied in pigtails went to the phone and dialed the numbers, her name was Amber. She sat on a chair listening to the phone ring, until she heard someone pick it up.

"Hello." Alex's voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Alex!" Amber said with a smile. "Are you coming to Freddy's today? Holly, Chloe, Ethan, and Benny are coming." She said.

"Yeah. I'll be there, but I might be a little late my mommy said I need a nap first before I go." Alex said with a smile.

Her heard Amber giggle, which made him blush he loves it when she giggles. "Okay." She said. "Bye."

"Bye." Amber hangs up the phone and runs out the door going to the pizzeria.

Alex hangs up his phone and closes his eyes to sleep, what he didn't know that was the last day he heard from his friend.

~A few hours later~

"Alex! Alex!" His family shouted hoping to wake him up. Alex slowly woke up to his family's screaming.

"Wh-What?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes, and gave a small yawn.

"Something happened at the pizzeria today!" Briana yelled.

Alex looked at his parents worriedly, he knew his friends and Amber was at the pizzeria, and hopes they were okay. "What? Who?" He asked.

Gary and his parents looked at each other, not wanting to upset Alex. "It was some kids in your class." Gary said looking down. Alex saw into his family's eyes and knew it was people he knew. "They were," he chocked up. "Murdered."

"N-No." He chocked out. Alex then stayed silent trying to get his mind together, he just woke up, and thinks it might be another group of kids not his close friends. "Please tell me Chloe wasn't one of them."

Chloe was a young girl who lived in Alex and Gary's old neighborhood before they we're adopted by Vincent. Just like Alex she also loved to collect plushies.

Briana nodded. Alex sat their shocked and starting to tear up. "Benny?" He asked again.

Benny was a young boy who was nice to Alex, and one of his close friends.

Vincent nodded again. "Ethan. Holly." He said again,

Ethan was Joey's little brother, just like Joey before the adoption, he liked to pick on Alex, but wasn't as mean as Gary and his friends were. And Holly was a young girl who loved doing sports, and wasn't as girly as most of the girls at his school.

"Yeah." Gary said looking down. He grabbed his bag and was ready to head out the door. "Calem, Lucas, and I are staying at Joey's house for a couple nights to cheer him up. After al his parents just got divorced a couple months ago, he needs all the comfort he needs."

"Wait!" Alex called out stopping his brother. "Let me come too." He begged.

Gary shook his head, and put his hands on Alex's shoulders. "No, you should stay Alex." He said and left the house to comfort his friend.

"Besides, someone else died with them." Briana said as she took a deep breath, not wanting to tell Alex who was among them dead.

"W-Who mommy?" Alex asked getting worried. Briana and Vincent looked at each other not sure what to say to their son. "Tell me!" He screamed.

"It was your girlfriend." Vincent said. Alex's eyes widen and stood their facing his parents with shock.

Alex started crying, and shaking his head. "N-No…. I don't believe you!" He screamed, tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Vincent whispered hugging his son. "But it happened." He said. Alex sobbed as hard as he can he lost all 5 of his friends. Briana went up and hugged him as well.

"Not Amber!" Alex sobbed. "She can't be dead." He screamed and cried.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Vincent said hugging Alex tight, as his son cried hard the whole night.

The next morning Alex was in bed facing the wall. He didn't want to look at anyone today and just wanted to stay in his room for the rest of his life under the covers.

Gary, who was home to check up on his brother before going back to Joey's, again, went on his brother's bed to rub his back. "Bro. Are you awake?" He asked. No reply.

Vincent was passing by feeling bad for his son, and he decided to come in so he can check up on Alex. "Gary." The older man said to his son, making the later look at him. "Leave your brother alone for a bit." He said. Gary nodded, he didn't want to argue at his father at this time, and just left to go see Joey.

Vincent sighed and went to Alex's room to check on him. "Alex? Are you okay?" He asked. However, like before Alex decided not answer. Vincent sighed hoping he can talk to his son. "Alex, do you want to talk for a bit?" He asked again. After a moment of silence, Alex spoke up.

"Leave me alone." He whispered. Vincent frowned seeing his son so sad, so he decided to give him a hug to comfort him. Alex started to tear up when he felt Vincent rubbing his back.

"Its okay son. Its okay." He whispered comforting his son as much as he can. After a while of crying, Alex finally fell asleep and Vincent closed the door so he can rest.

Briana was in the family room watching Victoria so she can keep her mind off of what happened, but she can't. She looked up when her husband came by and sat down next to her. "How's he doing?" She asked.

Vincent shook his head. "Not better." He replied.

"Oh dear." Briana sighed looking down.

"I'm worried for him." Vincent said.

"Same." Briana replied hugging her husband.

As days passed Alex never left his room, unless he had to eat or use the bathroom, and it got his family worried. There have been nights where, Vincent, Briana or Gary, when he was home would sleep with him to keep him company the whole night.

One day Alex started to show signs of sickness due to his depression, and the family got even more worried for him. So one day Gary thought of staying home to take care of Alex. "Hey bro." Gary whispered with a small smile.

"Hey." Alex groaned.

"How are you doing?" Gary asked.

"Feeling sick, and dizzy to my stomach." Alex replied looking down.

Gary frowned. "Want me to call mom and dad to come home?" He asked. Vincent and Briana went out for a bit leaving Gary to watch Alex and Victoria. Alex shook his head. "Want me to keep you company?"

"Should you be with Joey?" Alex asked.

Gary shook his head. "Its fine, Calem and Lucas is with him." Gary explained.

Seconds later, Gary saw that Alex looked hungry, and left his room to go make him something to eat. Minutes later, Gary came back in with a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Thanks Gary." Alex said showing a smile for the first time in days.

"No problem." Gary replied giving the food to Alex. He took a spoonful of soup and blew on it to keep it cool and fed Alex. He did that a few times, till the soup was cool enough for Alex to feed himself. Gary smiled seeing Alex enjoy his food. "You know, Alex," Gary started making Alex look at him. "Dad is going to find out who did this to your friends."

"R-Really?" Alex replied. Gary nodded. Alex would cheer right now, but realized he had hot food, so he decided to save his cheering for later. "I hope dad, finds the guy who killed my friends." He said.

"He will don't worry." Gary said. Alex smiled and ate his dinner making Gary smile too. He knew his brother won't be happy all they way, but was happy he gave a smile. "You know, even though you miss your friends, they'll be happy you're smiling."

"Really?" Alex asked again. Gary nodded. Alex smiled and finished the last bite of his sandwich and his soup and lied down with a smile.

At the pizzeria, Marcia was sitting on the box as the Puppet was placing the heads of the toy animatronics on Alex's friends. The other animatronics and ghost kids were watching from a distance.

"I can't believe we did this." Marcia whispered going to the puppet.

"Yeah, and it worked." The Puppet said impressed. "At first I thought it wouldn't."

"Yeah, but still." She looked to the side thinking of Alex. The Puppet looked at her and put their hand on Marcia's shoulder.

"This was are only choice, it will helps us know who killed them, we know who killed us, but who killed them." The Puppet explained.

Marcia nodded and looked at the kids. Holly had Toy Bonnie's head, Benny had Balloon Boy's, Ethan had Toy Freddy's, Chloe had Toy Chica's, and Amber had Mangle's.

Suddenly the eyes of each animatronic turned on and glowed.


	13. Halloween Special: Happy Halloween

**Hello~ I haven't updated this story in a long time, but I have something to say.**

 **The thing is that I've planned a Halloween Chapter for this story for a long time. I mean I have a Halloween Chapter for Night Guard Randomness, so why not one for Vincent Family Drabbles. I also plan a Thanksgiving and a Christmas Special Chapter soon, I just need to get them done early. However, I also have to work on the next chapter of this story, which is a continuation of the last chapter. Hopefully I can get it done, so I don't hold it off for so long with these upcoming holiday chapters.**

 **Again sorry, but before I start I have a special guest here who would like to say something.**

 ** _Alex: Hey guys! Its me Alex! I know this is early, but I hope everyone has a safe and fun Halloween this year! Enjoy the story, and please check out Sailor's other fanfics!_**

 **Me: Thank you Alex. Enjoy guys!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own FNAF just this story.**

* * *

Vincent Family Drabbles Halloween Special

Happy Halloween

October 31st. You know what that means. Halloween is here, and all the kids where dressed up in their costumes going door to doo collecting candy from neighbors. At Vincent's house, they weren't ready for Halloween just yet. At the moment, they were trying to get their sons ready in their costumes.

"Is my hat ready yet mommy!" Alex called out. He was wearing a golden long sleeved, collared shirt with a black vest over it, a sparkly purple bow tie, black dress pants, and black shoes. For Halloween, Briana and Vincent decided to let Alex, Gary and his friends to dress up as the Fredbear and Friends gang.

"In a second Alex! I just need to add the finishing touches." Briana called out in the distance. "And done." She whispered to herself. She then went downstairs and put the hat on Alex's head. "There!"

Alex runs to the nearest mirror and looked at himself. He smiled and turned around seeing how cool he was in his costume.

"Look at my little Fredbear." Vincent said coming around checking on his son. Alex smiled and hugged his dad.

"How do I look daddy?" Alex asked.

Vincent looked at Alex's costume and smiled. "You look amazing!" Vincent said picking Alex up and giving him a hug. Alex giggled, and hugged his dad.

In his room, Gary looked at himself in the mirror, and sighs. He wore a pirate's costume with fox ears on him, and a fox tail. In his candy bag his Foxy mask. "Gary are you ready!" Vincent called from downstairs.

"I'm not showing up in this!" Gary yelled. He was blushing in embarrassment.

"Why not! I thought you liked Foxy!" Briana called out through the distance.

"Yeah I know!" Gary yelled. He came downstairs showing his costume. "But what if anyone from school sees me like this!" He yelled.

"Then I'll call you Foxy and give you a big hug!" Alex said mocking him and hugging his brother. Gary rolled his eyes and showed off the hook from his costume, scaring his little brother and started to chase him around the house.

"Gary!" Vincent yelled chasing after his two sons. Briana shook her head, and giggled since the hook Gary has for his costume was fake. She then heard the doorbell ring, and she quickly went to the door to check who it was, and smiled when she opened the door.

"Hey boys!" Briana said. The boys at the door were Calem, Joey, and Lucas.

"Hey, Mrs. Vine." All three boys said at the same time. The boys had their mask on their heads as they walk inside.

"Oh boys I got something for you guys, I'll be right back." Briana went upstairs to get their surprise. Since they got in, they hear Alex's screams, and with a smirk they put their masks on. The boys hid in different places around the room, and when Alex started running towards the room they all jumped up.

"Boo!" They screamed. Alex screamed and started to tear up. Gary came by and started giggling, while Vincent came to comfort his son. Vincent glared at the boys, while Briana came running down the stairs checking if her young son was ok.

Gary smiled with his friends scaring his little brother, and smiled and went to his friends, not caring how they would react to his costume. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Gary! Cool costume!" Joey said taking a look at it.

Gary looked at his costume and back at his friend. "Thanks." He replied with a smile. However, inside the boys were laughing on how stupid his costume was.

"Oh boys." Briana called out. Calem and the others looked at Gary's mom. "I made something for you guys." When she said those words, Gary smirked at his friends.

"I think this won't be good." Lucas said.

And with that Lucas was right, later the boys came out wearing outfits like they were Freddy, for Joey, Bonnie, for Calem, and Chica for Lucas. Gary smirked seeing them in their outfits, but when he saw Lucas as Chica he hoped it was the dress; he always wondered what he would look like in a dress.

"I feel like we shouldn't have come here." Calem said seeing himself in his Bonnie costume. Calem and Joey's costume was similar to Alex's costume, except Calem's was purple and wore bunny ears, a bunny tail, and a red bow tie, while Joey's was brown and wore a black top hat and brown bear ears.

Lucas's outfit was different from the other. He wore a yellow shirt with Chica's 'Let's Eat!' bib, a pair of shorts, and had a cupcake sewn on the shoulder of the shirt. Alex stood there with a smile on his face seeing his brother and his friends as Freddy and the gang.

"Aww, you boys are so cute." Briana said as she looked at her son and his friends in their costumes. She then grabbed the camera ready to take the picture, but before she could do, Alex tugged on her outfit.

"May I take the picture, mommy?" Alex asked giving the cutest little smile. Briana smiled and gave Alex her camera. Now, his cute smiled became an evil smirk as he took the picture.

"ALEX!" Gary and his friends yelled. The fire was burning in their eyes.

"It's going in the family album." Alex said in a singsong voice. He then gave the camera to his mom, before being chased by Gary and his friends.

"You get back here you little twerp!" Calem yelled chasing the kid.

"Kids no running!" Vincent yelled, but just rolled his eyes knowing they won't listen. As they ran, Vincent grabbed Alex and held him stopping the boys in their tracks. "Now, will you boys stop chasing Alex?" He asked.

The boys looked down, and sighed. "Yes." The boys said with a groan. Vincent put Alex down, but the later still stayed near his daddy. The older boys glared at Alex. "Now, since you guys are trick or treating, I don't want you to separate from Alex, keep him near you," As he said it he moved Alex closer to his brother and his friends. "And don't steal candy from other kids."

"Aww!" The boys whined.

"I don't want the whole neighborhood coming to us saying some kids stole candy from their kids." Vincent said as he crossed his arms.

Gary sighed. "Fine dad." Vincent smiled and ruffled his son's hair, not hoping to mess up the headband, his wife made for him.

Alex then pulled on Gary's pants. "Come on! Are you ready to trick or treat now!" He wined.

Gary rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine! Come on let's go!" He said. Alex cheered and the boys grabbed their bags and left the house to go trick or treating.

"Come on let's go!" Alex cheered running to one of the houses.

"Alex! Wait up!" Gary yelled chasing after his brother. Calem and Lucas sighed going after Gary and Alex. Joey giggled and chased after his friends.

After the chase, the guys went Trick or Treating, but out of all of them Alex got more candy then them. To Lucas's guess, it was probably because Alex was younger then them.

"Wow! Look at all my candy!" Alex cheered showing off all his candy that was almost at the top of his bag. The boys glared at him showing off his candy bag.

"Yeah, we see your candy bag Alex." Gary said. Alex smiled and kept on going house-to-house getting more candy. After his one bag was filled he had trouble caring out his candy bag.

"I'm tired." Alex said wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Wow, looks like you need some help with your candy bag, Alex." Gary said, winking to his friends with a plan he had in mind.

"No thanks. I just want to go home and enjoy all of it." Alex said. He started dragging his bag so he can take it home, but instead he got some 'help'.

In Gary's case take Alex's candy and make a run for it.

Alex glared at Gary. "Gary I'm a big kid now! I can carry it!" He wined.

"Sorry, Alex, but this bag looks heavy for you." Calem said going along with best friend's plan.

"I could carry it guys, and were almost home anyways." Alex said.

"But we must Alex." Lucas said.

"Yeah." Joey said.

Alex went quiet for a second, and slowly backed away from Gary and his friends and with all the strength he can he made a run for it.

"Catch him?" Joey asked.

"Yeah! Why not." Gary said with a smirk. The boys started to chase Alex around the neighborhood. During the chase Alex's candy bag started to tear due to the weight of the candy.

As the older boy were chasing, Lucas saw a chocolate bar on the ground. "Guys!" He called out stopping the other two in their paths.

"What is it?" Joey asked.

Lucas showed the chocolate bar Alex dropped, and pointed to the trail of candy Alex was leaving out. The three boys smirked, and picked the candy up and put it in their bag.

"Hey! Did you get Alex?" Gary asked running over to his friends.

"No. But we got something better." Joey said.

"What is it?" Gary asked. Calem showed Gary a piece of Alex's candy, and pointed to the trail of candy leading to Gary and Alex's house. "Ah good idea guys." He said. The boys snickered as they picked up the candy trail one by one.

Alex finally made it to his house, taking a deep breath from all the running he had to do. "Phew! So far so good." Alex said turning his back and seeing his brother and friends were no longer chasing him. Alex picked up his candy bag and realized that it wasn't heavy like before, but he didn't mind.

When he made it home, he opened up his bag to see there was only a little bit of candy in his bag. "Wha- what happened to all my candy?!" He yelled.

"Looking for this?" Gary asked. He and his friends showed off their bag of candy that was now filled with the candy Alex got.

Alex gasped and went to his bag to see the tear and only a little bit of candy was left. "Hey! Give it back that's mine!" Alex yelled.

"Sorry Alex, but you know what they say 'Finders Keepers." Calem said.

Alex glared at the boys and knew he won't get his candy back, and Halloween was over. "Alright, you win, I'll just enjoy the candy I have." Alex said.

"Really?" The boys said at the same time.

"Yeah. I guess I can't beat you guys. I'll just go in and enjoy what I have." Alex said going in the house.

The boys went silent and looked at each other. "Alex gave up." Gary said.

"Yeah." Lucas replied.

"Well at least we didn't get told on." Joey said nudging Gary.

"GARY!" Briana and Vincent yelled.

* * *

 ** _Alex: Hey its me again! Enjoy the story? Well if you want to know what fate my big brother and his friends got, that's up to you!_**

 ** _Gary and his Friends: ALEX!_**

 ** _Alex: Hehe. *Runs off*_**

 **Me: See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

Vincent Family Drabbles Chap. 13

 **Well here it is. Just like I promised. A continuation from the chapter where Alex's friend's died. So sorry I took so long to work on this, my other stories were in the way, but finally I got it done.**

 **So as I was working on this I was listening to a bunch of love songs, most notably _I Will Be There_ from the musical, The Count of Monte Cristo to get into the mood of the story, and it worked. Now I'm not saying this may be the song that fits the chapter, okay maybe it might, but if you know some other love songs that fit Amber and Alex let me know ^^.**

 **Oh yeah, and in just a few weeks the game I've BEEN WAITING FOR, Pokemon Sun and Moon will be out, and I may delay stories again so I can play the game for a long time! But before I do, I may start the Thanksgiving chapter of this story soon.**

 **Other then that enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, just the story.**

* * *

Amber and Alex

It's been a few weeks since Amber and her friends died, from an unknown murderer. Alex showed some signs of improvement, but still wasn't feeling 100% better. Alex was just in his room looking at the ceiling. Though he ignored it, someone was knocking on Alex's door.

Gary slowly opened the door, and gave a small smile. "Hey little bro." He said.

Alex looked up and gave a small smile to his big brother. "Hey big brother." He whispered.

Gary slowly went inside the dark room that was once filled with light and happiness. Gary held a small pink folded piece of paper, and started to feel nervous giving it to Alex. "Um." Alex looked at him; Gary saw that Alex was crying again, as the tears in his eyes glistened. "Amber's mom wants to give this to you." He handed the letter to Alex, who just stared it.

Alex slowly got the letter and opened it. He read the note, probably more then once, and after reading it he started to cry again. Gary frowned, and went over to his brother to give him a hug. He rubbed his back, as Alex gripped his grey shirt to sob.

Later at night, Alex was still up staring at his ceiling, and looking at his closet. Alex didn't feel like sleeping tonight, he just wanted to see Amber, alive. He even read some books, and that didn't work. Suddenly, after what felt like hours, Alex's eyes closed, and he fell asleep. Then, he started to dream.

"Alex." A young girl's voice said. Alex tossed in his sleep, thinking it was his mom waking him up, not knowing he's in his dream world. "Alex." The voice said again.

Alex slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The place was unfamiliar with him, and all he saw around him was pale colors. "Who's there?" He asked.

"Alex." The voice said again. Once Alex was fully awake, he recognized the voice, and turned around seeing Amber. However, she looked different, instead of green eyes she had Golden eyes, like Mangle's or who what used to be Funtime Foxy.

Alex couldn't believe it; in front of him was Amber, his best friend, who died. "A-Amber? IS that you?" He asked. Amber smiled and runs to Alex, giving him a hug.

"Alex!" She yelled as tears came down her eyes.

"Amber!" Alex yelled as tears came down his eyes as well. "I miss you!" He said.

"I miss you too." Amber replied still hugging her best friend. The two shared a long hug; until they let go both saw they were blushing. The two stared into each other's eyes smiling and blushing. "Alex." Amber started.

"Yeah." Alex replied.

"Did you get my letter?" She asked. Alex frowned and nodded almost tearing up.

"Amber. I-I'm so sorry." Alex said, as tears fell from his face.

Amber smiled. "For what? You didn't do anything to cause this." Amber said.

"But I wasn't there for you." Alex said tears still falling on his cheek. Amber realized what Alex meant, and put her hand on his face to wipe the tears. "I've should of stopped it."

Amber gave a small, warm smile. "But you would of died too." Amber whispered. Alex sighed and realized the truth. Amber smiled once he realized what she meant.

"But, why would anyone kill you, and our friends?" Alex asked.

Amber turned away from Alex and looked down. Alex felt nervous for his friend, and went to her. "A lady." She started. "I was alone playing, and she told me to wait into this room, and as I waited she came back, but no one was with her then, I saw something sharp and that's it." Amber explained.

Alex frowned and hugged his friend again. "What did she look like?" He asked.

"Well she had long pink hair in a ponytail, and wore clothes looking like she was a rock star." Amber explained. As the explanation played through his mind, Alex gasped knowing who the killer was.

"I-I." Alex wanted to say who it was that killed her, but what kind of reaction Amber would have if he told her. "I-I." Amber was looking at him and hope he said something about his killer. "I know who killed you." He whispered.

"Y-You do?" Amber asked.

Alex nodded. "My daddy, told me about her before." He said. "Her name is Jenna, and she's related to him, and what I mean is she's my dad's cousin, making her my aunt." He explained, tears falling from his eyes.

Amber gasped. "Y-Your aunt did this?" She asked. Alex nodded, giving a few sobs. "W-Why?"

"I-I don't know!" Alex yelled. He started crying feeling that his family, on his dad side, caused everything. 'Amber hates me now!' He thought. He just knew it.

Amber looked down, and went up to Alex. "Alex." She said. The later looked up at his friend. "I don't hate you. I'll never hate my boyfriend." Amber said.

Alex stopped crying and gasped with what Amber just said. "W-Wait? Boyfriend?" He asked.

Amber blushed and looked down. "Y-yes. I mean yes you're a boy and you're my friend, but before I died, I started to have feelings for you." Amber explained.

"Y-You have?" Alex asked.

Amber nodded. "Yes, in fact. I liked you since we met in pre-K." She said.

Alex smiles and gives a small giggle. "I remember that day, I was drawing a picture alone, and you showed up." He explained as he started to smile.

Amber smiled and nodded as well. "And then we met the others, Chloe, Holly, Ethan and Benny." She said. Alex chuckled a bit, and realized the two were holding hands and blushing. Alex and Amber stared at each other for a bit, closed their eyes and went closer to each other. Then they touched lips and a bright glow appeared.

"Alex. Alex." A voice said. Alex opened his eyes and saw his mom and big brother around him. They looked relieved that he was up. Alex rubbed his head, and slowly started to become fully awake.

"Gary? Mommy?" He asked.

"Yes Alex." Briana said.

Alex gave a yawn, and a smile. "I had the best dream ever!" He said.

Briana chuckled. "So what was this dream?" She asked.

Alex opened his mouth to explain his dream, but closed it. "I'll explain at breakfast." He said. Alex hugged his parents and went downstairs and wait for breakfast. Briana and Gary looked at each other confused, on why Alex suddenly got happy.

"Mom, what happened with Alex now?" Gary asked.

Briana looked at her older son, and gave him a smile. "Alex is fine. He's going to be just fine." As she said those words she put her arm around Gary. Gary gave a small smile seeing his mom was right, Alex is going to get better, like he promised.


	15. Thanksgiving Special

Vincent Family Drabbles Thanksgiving Special

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I wanted to get this chapter done because like I said before Pokemon Sun and Moon is just 3 days AWAY! If I got this done the day of or after it would be up after Thanksgiving or the day of Thanksgiving, but hey I wanted here nice and early.**

 **Also I'll be working new stories! So hope your prepared for them! I have a couple planned, most which are Pokemon related.**

 **Anways enjoy!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own FNAF just the story**

Today is one of the days were family gets to spend time together. That's right it's Thanksgiving, a day to chow down on delicious food and spend time with friends and family. At the moment, Briana was already preparing the dinner, while the guys were setting up the table. "This is going to be fun!" Alex cheered. "I've never done a Thanksgiving dinner with a family before."

Vincent giggles as he put the plates on the tables. "Well your going to enjoy this Thanksgiving dinner, I invited the guards over." Vincent said.

Briana sighed. "Please tell me Fritz is coming?" She asked.

Vincent nodded. "Yeah! Why?" He asked.

Briana rolled her eyes. "At our anniversary he cleared half of the buffet table." She said with a glare. Alex and Garry chuckled.

Vincent gave a nervous smile and went to put his hands on his wife's shoulder. "I promise, he won't go over bored like last time. And plus we still had dessert." He pointed out with a smile.

Briana sighed and gave a small smile. "I guess having Fritz over won't be so bad."

Vincent gave a small cheer and hugged his wife. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" He cheered. Briana sighed and shook her head with a smile going back to the kitchen to finish cooking. Vincent smiled and saw the table finally set up.

"Were done!" Alex and Gary cheered.

Vincent smiled at the table, and saw that one fight didn't happen. He ruffled the boy's hair and smiled. Someone knocked on the door a second later. "Who is it?" Alex called out.

"Its Scott!" Scott called through the door.

Vincent smiled and opened the door and saw Scott with his girlfriend. "And Mary." Mary said with a smile.

Vincent chuckled. "Hey Mary. Surprise seeing you here tonight." He said.

"Well Scott wanted me to come, he said there's something important he wants to tell me." Mary replied. With what she just said about the surprise, Scott started to sweat nervously.

"Oh a surprise." Vincent said smirking.

Scott was blushing and sweating some more. "Y-Yeah. B-But it will be after dinner." He stuttered. Vincent chuckled seeing his brother be all nervous and sweaty. He and his girlfriend came in.

"Hello. Mary." Briana said coming out of the kitchen and hugging her friend.

"Hi Briana." Mary replied. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Oh no problem Mary, I hope you and Scott enjoy my dinner." Briana said. Mary smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Hi Uncle Scott!" Alex and Gary yelled hugging their uncle.

Scott chuckled. "You two seem excited for your first Thanksgiving as a family." He said.

"Yep!" Alex and Gary said at the same time. "Well." Gary started. "We've had Thanksgiving Dinners before, but we had them at friend's houses." He explained.

Scott smiled. "You guys are going to be surprised about this Thanksgiving." He said.

Mary sighed. "Scott. You've been telling me about this surprise for a week now, can you at least give me a hint to what it is?" She asked.

Scott blushed harder and started to sweat rapidly. "Uh. Uh." He stuttered. He slowly walking away and running into a room. Everyone went silent for a bit till the doorbell rang again. Vincent quickly ran to the door and saw it was Mike and Jeremy.

"Hey Vincent!" Mike and Jeremy said. Vincent smiled and let them into his house.

Alex smiled and saw Mike. "Hi Mikey!" Alex cheered running to Mike.

Mike chuckled and hugged the little 6-year old. "Hey there Alex. It's been a while since I've seen you." He said.

Alex chuckled and smiled at Mike. Mike ruffled his hair making the kid laugh. Jeremy came over to the young boy and smiled. "So this is the kid you've and Vincent have been talking about." Jeremy said.

Vincent smiled. "Yep this is Alex." He said.

"Why. Hello Alex." Jeremy said.

"Hello!" Alex replied. Jeremy chuckled and put the young boy down. Jeremy then went into his backpack and took out two chocolate bars.

"Here. For you and your brother." Jeremy said handing the chocolate bars to the young boy. Alex looked at the bars, while Gary came by and saw them. The little boy handed one of the chocolate bars to his big brother, who smiled seeing it.

"Awesome!" Gary cheered with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you." Alex said.

Jeremy smiled at the two boys. "Your welcome." He replied.

Since it was hours before dinner, Alex and Gary opened their chocolate bars and took a huge bite of it. The taste of the milk chocolate flavor was inside their mouths, making them smile. "These are so good." Alex said with his mouth full of chocolate.

"Very good." Gary added after taking a big bite of his chocolate bar.

Jeremy smiled at the boys. "Well, since you like them so much, what if anytime I visit you, I could bring more delicious treats."

Gary and Alex's eyes widen. "Really!" The both yelled.

Jeremy nodded. "Yep. I promise." He said. Alex and Gary smiled and finished their chocolate leaving a huge chocolate stain on their face.

Vincent chuckled at his son's faces, making the two confused, until they looked at each other and laughed. "We better clean up." Gary chuckled.

"Y-yeah." Alex said still giggling. The two boys went to the bathroom to clean up their faces, and came back downstairs all nice and clean.

During the time waiting for the food, Alex and Gary got to talk to the other guards. Fritz then came over and joined in on the conversation. The boys got to go in and out of the kitchen so they can do taste testing on Briana's food.

Vincent then saw something odd, his brother hasn't been around since he showed up, and felt worried for him. Vincent slowly walked away from the family room to go search for his brother. He then heard Scott's voice from his room. He put his ear and listened in on his brother.

"Mary." Scott started. The sweat from his head started to drip on the floor, as he felt nervous holding a small black box. "We dated in high school. Broke up, and dated again. If you count high school we dated for 4 years." Scott groaned hearing the words he said. "No. Mary I have something to tell you." Scott face palmed and collapsed on the bed. He then heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Vincent opened the door, with a huge smile on his face. "Your proposing to Mary!" He cheered. Scott shushed his brother, and covered his mouth. He looked outside the door and saw no one there, and shut the door and locked it.

"Okay let me explain!" Scott yelled. Vincent nodded, and Scott removed his hand from his brother's mouth, showing a wide smile. "Okay! Well Mary and I have been dating for a while, and I think its time for me to tell her how I feel." He explained.

"Congrats bro!" Vincent cheered hugging Scott tight. "I'm so happy for you! You don't know how much I wanted you two to be together!" He cheered.

"Vincent." Scott grumbled. Vincent chuckled at his brother. "But, think you can help me?" He asked.

"Sure what do you want me to do?" Vincent asked.

Scott blushed nervously. "Well could you pretend your Mary while I say my proposal?" He asked.

Vincent eyes widen at the offer his brother gave him. Scott gave him the eyes, for 'please do this for me' and sighed. "Well I guess." He said.

Scott smiled and let Vincent sit on his bed, as Scott stood up, coughed a bit, and took a deep breath before he said what he wants to say. "Mary, its been years, but now I feel like I should tell you this. Its about how I feel about you. So, Mary Schmidt, would you marry me?" He asked. He opened his eyes and saw Vincent staring at him weirdly, and quickly he ran out. Scott sighed and put his head down on the bed.

Vincent was down stairs and saw his wife and Gary taking the bread out of the oven. Gary saw his dad frozen in fear. "Hey dad, are you okay?" Gary asked.

"Never again with your uncle Scott!" Vincent yelled.

Gary and Briana looked at each other not knowing what really went on, and thought of something else. "Okay, dad. I know you love your brother, but I didn't know you love him that much." Gary said.

Vincent eyes widen as he looked at his older son. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Briana stepped forward next to his son. "Well I know were married, have kids, but I didn't know you were that close to your brother." She said.

Vincent was confused at his son and wife's claim. However, it took him a few second to realize what they mean. "Oh god." He mumbled. The two smiled and went back to work leaving Vincent sighing and not telling them what was really going on.

Dinner was almost ready and all was left was the turkey. Everyone was sitting down at the table, well not everyone, since Scott and Vincent had trouble-putting Victoria in her booster seat. "Come on Victoria!" Vincent said trying to put his daughter in her booster seat, but all she did was scream and cry.

"Here." Mary said coming over to the brothers. She calmed Victoria down by humming a song, making the later look at her as her dad and uncle put her in the booster seat.

"T-Thanks Mary." Scott said blushing slightly.

Mary smiled back. "Your welcome." She then sat down with her boyfriend Scott sitting right next to her. Briana came in with the turkey and everyone digged in and enjoyed their meal.

After eating everyone was relaxing or eating some pie. As they enjoyed their pie they were watching the football game. Once the game took to commercials the commercial started to play something romantic. Scott sighed, "Okay guys! I have some big news and it involves Mary."

Mary looked around and pointed at herself. "Me?" She asked.

"Yes. You." Scott said.

Mary giggled. "Okay w-what is it?" She asked.

Scott kneeled down and held her hand. "Mary, we've known each other for a long. Long. Time, and I'm starting to think that we should be with each other more." Mary gave a smile. "I don't want us dating, and separating again, I want us to be together. So." He went into his pocket. "Mary Schmidt, would you marry me?" He asked.

Everyone went silent, staring at the couple. Scott waited for Mary to reply, but she was silent. Scott looked down knowing Mary didn't want to marry him, but it soon changed, when she quickly hugged him.

"Yes." She whispered.

Scott was shocked. "W-What?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said louder. "I will marry you!" She kissed Scott hard, and everyone cheered. Scott took the ring out of the box, and put it on her finger. The two stared in each other eyes, and kissed again.

"Good job bro." Vincent mouthed. Scott smiled hugging his fiancée tight.


	16. Christmas Special

**Here it is everyone! The Christmas Special is here!**

 **I tried my best on it, and it looks a bit rushed, but I did well on it.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy-**

 ** _Alex: But first!_**

 ** _Everyone (Vincent, Briana, Gary, Gary's friends, and Alex): Happy Holidays!_**

* * *

Vincent Family Drabbles Christmas Special

True Christmas

Its finally December, kids are excited for Christmas and Winter Break, while parents are struggling to get their decorations up. Speaking of parents getting struggled with their decorations. Scott and Vincent struggled to get the tree inside Vincent's house so everyone could decorate it.

"Where back!" Vincent yelled.

Briana, who was holding Victoria, looked up and smiled. "Wow! That tree is perfect!" She said.

"I know! I picked it." Scott said with a smile. Vincent rolled his eyes, and the two put the tree up where it will be perfect.

"Now all we need to wait is the boys so all of us could decorate it together." Vincent said.

Briana smiled, but looked upstairs where the boys room where. "Well since you guys left, Alex and Gary never came out of their rooms." Briana explained.

"That's weird." Scott said. The adults then go to the basement to grab the decorations for the tree.

"Boys come down! Where going to do the tree!" Vincent yelled.

"In a minute!" Alex and Gary yelled. The adults looked at each other feeling worried. "Okay coming!" Alex yelled. The boys ran down holding a huge stack of paper in their hands.

"May we have the adults attention!?" Gary called out. Everyone turned to face Alex and Gary. "Since Christmas is coming up, my little brother and I made a Christmas list for all the stuff we want this holiday season." Gary explained, with Alex passing the packets out to their parents, and their uncle.

Vincent, Briana, and Scott opened the packet and looked at how long the list was. "There's also stores as well, and what to do if you get us stuff we already have." Alex said.

Vincent turned the pages some more seeing different places that he needed to go in order to get Alex and Gary's gifts. Even reading what he has to do if its something they don't like or stuff they already have; which is returning them and giving them the money. "Uh boys, don't you think this is much?" Vincent asked.

Alex and Gary looked at each other. "No." They said at the same time, shaking their heads. Vincent sighed, and went up to his sons.

"Boys, you know there are other people who needs gifts, right." Vincent said.

"We know." Alex replied. "But this more important." Vincent glared at his sons, but Alex gave him a sheepish innocent smile.

"Alex. You know you can't be greedy." Vincent said. "Its Christmas, a time to celebrate with friends and family." He reminded them.

"Well sorry! We didn't have a good Christmas!" Gary yelled. Vincent then loosens the glare, and frown, making Gary frown back. "Sorry, I snapped." Gary apologized.

Vincent sighed. "No I should be sorry, I forgot." He said. Gary gave a small smile, and hugged his dad, who the later hugged back.

"Well come on Alex! We have lists to give out!" Gary cheered quickly feeling better.

"Right!" Alex agreed, and the two went outside to deliver their list of gifts to the other guards. Vincent got up to get after them and saw they were gone, he sighed seeing the tree still not up yet, and the kids are gone. Briana gave a small smile, and put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"They'll be back later." Briana said. Vincent sighed, and put his arm around his wife. And Briana was right, it was around evening, and Gary and Alex came home from delivering their list to the other guards, what they didn't know was that Vincent and Briana called the guards and told them everything. Now, along with Scott are just watching Christmas movies on TV while they waited.

"Where home!" Alex and Gary called out.

"Welcome back!" The adults yelled back. Vincent got up, grabbed two boxes and handed them to the boys. "Now we've been waiting for a few hours for you guys to help us put up decorations." Vincent explained giving his boys a glare.

Alex and Gary looked at each other and sighed. "Okay! We'll help." Alex said. Vincent smiled. "But."

"But." Vincent said.

"We have to make it fun and you better not be upset." Alex said giving a smirk.

Vincent sighed. "Okay." He said. Briana and Scott giggled and went up to get the decorations. Briana and Scott decided to do the decorations outside first, and Gary, Alex, and Vincent did the decorations inside, even the tree. Alex had fun doing the tree, with help from his father doing the top part of the tree, while Gary had to put the stockings and other Christmas home décor.

"Vincent! Check out the backyard!" Scott yelled. Vincent went outside and saw the beautiful red and green Christmas lights blinking. "I also fixed the blinking, so it looks awesome." Suddenly in the background a crash was heard, and turned around seeing cars crashed into one another. Scott and Vincent looked at each other, shut the lights off, and whistled back inside.

"Daddy!" Alex cheered. "Look at the tree!" He cheered. Vincent and Scott looked and smiled at the tree. "I did this myself! I did this myself!" He cheered, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"Wow!" Vincent said surprised. He then looked at the tree from top to bottom, and saw the star was missing. "But something is missing." He went to the box, and grabbed the star. "Alex would you do the honors?" Alex smiled, and took the star. Vincent picked up his son, and Alex put up the star.

Briana, Gary and Scott smiled seeing the star up on the tree. "Alex. You did a great job." Briana said. Alex smiled, and felt his hair being ruffled. He chuckled, and hugged his family.

The next morning, the family where in the van driving to the mall, to do some shopping, Alex and Gary are excited so they could do their gift shopping and hopefully have their parents get the gifts. As they were driving, they made a stop, next to a group of people waiting outside the cold in line. "Mommy?" Alex asked. "Why are these people in line?"

Briana and Vincent looked to their left and sighed. "Those people are getting food honey." Briana said.

Alex and Gary were confused by this, and looked at each other. "But don't they have food at home?" Alex asked.

Briana sighed. "You see these people are homeless, they don't have a home, or food to have a perfect Christmas." Briana explained. Alex and Gary frowned and looked at each other again.

"So no gifts?" Alex asked.

"No big Christmas celebrations?" Gary asked.

Vincent and Briana shook their heads, as the light turned green and they drove to the mall. The mood went down, when Alex looked at his Christmas list and thought of a good idea. He whispered the idea to Gary, who the later nodded and smiled at. Vincent looked at the boys curiously. "What are you two talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing." The brothers said at the same time giving a sheepish smile. Vincent sighed and just waited till the got to the mall. Once they got there, Alex looked over at his list, and her and Gary ran into the first store they saw.

Briana and Vincent were confused, and went into the store for their gifts for the other friends. "The boys seem excited today." Briana said.

"Yeah, probably thinking were getting gifts for them from their list." Vincent said.

Briana chuckled. "I don't think so." She replied.

Later, Vincent took a break from shopping with his wife, and taking care of Victoria. He then saw Gary and Alex come back with bags. "Dad!" They called out. Vincent was surprised with most of the bags.

"Wow! You guys did lots of shopping for each other." He said.

Alex and Gary laughed. "No." Gary said. "We forgot on our list, gifts for our friends." He said. Vincent started at his boys wondering what happened to them since they got there.

"Yeah." Alex replied. "I needed to get gifts for some friends in class who helped me cheer up." He said with a smile.

"And I needed gifts for Lucas, Calem, Joey, and a few other classmates as well." Gary said.

Vincent smiled at his boys seeing the change of heart they went through from last week wanting everything in the world, to giving their friends their gifts. Vincent hugged his sons, tightly with a huge smile. "I'm so proud of you boys." He said.

Alex and Gary smiled and hugged their father back. "Well this started earlier, when we passed by the people in line, we realized something." Gary started. "We realized that many people can't celebrate a fun Christmas like most families, we never had that for 2 years of our lives, we only got a few gifts, but nothing like everyone does, so we went a little toy crazy." He explained.

Vincent chuckled and ruffled his older son's hair. "I know how it is Gary. With the holiday season you think its another birthday and you want more gifts." He explained. "Me and your uncle Scott were like that, your grandmother, my mom, well she didn't make as much money as we think, one night she took us to the shelter, and told us we would have been like these families." He stopped to sniffle a bit. "Then Scott and I changed, and we had a true Christmas."

Alex and Gary smiled at their father. "What is a true Christmas?" Alex asked.

Vincent smiled. "A true Christmas, is just on Christmas where its family and friends together having a great time." He explained.

"I like that kind of Christmas." Alex said.

"Me too." Gary replied as well. Vincent smiled and hugged his sons. Briana came back from her time with shopping, and smiled seeing the loving affection.

Later at night, the family came home from shopping and a wonderful dinner. They all wrapped their presents for their friends and went to bed.

Skip all the way to Christmas day

It was Christmas day, and Alex and Gary where opening up their gifts. Alex got lots of toys, Gary got videogames and a few toys, and Vincent and Briana just got important stuff that's needed for them, like makeup or jewelry for Briana and clothes for Vincent.

"Be right back!" Gary yelled grabbing a bag. Alex did the same thing.

"Where are you two going?" Briana asked.

"We have gifts to give to our friends!" Alex cheered. "After all we still need to be generous of what we got." He said. Alex and Gary ran off to give their gifts to their friends.

"Merry Christmas Vincent." Briana said.

"Merry Christmas too." Vincent replied, showing mistletoe, with the two sharing a kiss.


End file.
